Sweet Little Angels
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Kurt's mother dies...and Burt is in desperate need of a babysitter, he runs into "The Hudson Day Care Centre" and meets the sweet loving Carole. Kurt hasn't said a word since his mother died. Could it be fate when young Kurt meets a shy Blaine Anderson?
1. Such Beautiful Boys

Beautiful Boys

Carole noticed something different at work today. There was a new boy; Palish, like an angel with soft light brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. The man holding his hand looked frantic and she couldn't help but smile at the protection of holding his son while he searched the room.

It was a cloudy grey day outside with lots of kids running around the day care centre. Carole had just been teaching a boy how to play cards when she found someone for him to play with the other boy; she left them to walk up to the newcomers.

"Can I help you? Carole walked up smiling at the man and young boy.

"Are you Carole?" The man asked as he put his son on the ground and held the boy's hand.

"That would be me," She replied instantly with a warm smile.

"Listen... I need help, sorry for just barging in here if you do telephone service, someone at work got his hand injured really badly, and I can't leave the boy alone, It might just be a one day thing because I don't have much money for day care, and I prefer to keep the boy safe in a familiar environment, the guy is my apprentice and he is at the hospital at the moment, I really need to go; my son's name is Kurt, Kurt? Say hello,"

The boy he was holding 'Kurt' didn't say anything. The man sighed with a pained look.

"His mother... she... she passed away...4 months ago, he hasn't talked ever since then," Burt struggled to explain.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. My boy Finn lost his father, so I understand how hard it is to raise a kid and lose his father at the same time,... and I'm sure it's hard on you too Mr...,"

"Burt, my name's Burt Hummel, I'm sorry about your husband too Carole,"

"It's been a bit longer for me, I have to admit, but it never gets easy,"

Carole bent down to Kurt's level and smiled as he looked up questionably at the conversation and why she was in front of him.

"Finn has it tough Kurt, without his dad, and I know you miss your mom, but she would want you to smile, and to continue being happy, don't forget that Kurt, because she won't ever forget you, even if she can't be here," Carole patted the boy's heart who seemed to have taken it all in and started to sob.

"Shh…I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you upset Kurt, you alright honey?" Kurt nodded at Carole. Burt put an arm around Kurt and patted his shoulder softly.

"Thank you for your kind words," Burt whispered.

"No problem Burt, how long did you want us to look after Kurt?"

"How much would it cost for an hour?" Burt protectively held onto Kurt's hand tighter.

"Well it's normally $35, for a whole day, but if you really need someone to look after Kurt I'd be happy to do a whole day for $15" Kurt tugged on Burt's arm sucking his thumb.

Burt sighed and crouched down to Kurt's level.

"Come on kiddo, I know you're upset, and I really don't want to leave you, but you have to let go of my arm Kurt, I'll come back for you, I promise,"

Kurt tugged on his arm tighter unsure of the new surrounding. A kid had rushed past him and accidentally pushed Kurt on his side. Kurt gasped.

"Sorry!" The kid yelled about 9 years old as he rushed to the play room.

"James, be careful were you are going!" Carole called.

"Sorry Ms Carole! Sorry I pushed you," The kid yelled back to Carole and Kurt.

Kurt buried his face in Burt's hand.

"I could help you meet some friends here, nicer than James," Carole tried to add.

Kurt buried himself further into Burt's side at the word friends.

"He's very shy," Burt lifted Kurt in his arms easily.

Carole watched with admiration at the fatherly bond they had, even if Burt was the only person Kurt would listen to, they were still sweet together.

"I love you kiddo, you'll be okay, I'll be back as soon as I can, it's just for a day," Burt reassured as he kissed Kurt's cheek who looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt, please don't cry, I love you, I'll be back," Kurt answered with a sad small nod.

"That's my boy, will you look after him? Not too be rude, but I think the others may be a little busy...," Burt looked at the other ladies with the kids playing on the swingsets.

"You have my word," Carole nodded.

"Thank you so much Carole, would you mind if I gave you my number so I can contact you on what's happening?"

"Sure thing, we need it to ensure Kurt's safety of getting home anyway,"

Burt nodded in agreement.

They exchanged numbers; Burt handed over the money as Kurt tugged on his shirt.

"Kurt sweetie, come here," Carole lifted out a hand. Kurt looked pleadingly at his father, but didn't say anything.

"Go on kiddo, I'm proud of you okay, it'll be okay," Burt ruffled the boy's hair who looked shocked but took Carole's hand hesitatingly.

"I love you Kurt, remember that, thank you Carole!"

"You're welcome, I'll take good care of him, now you better hurry of, but feel free to call if you want to check on him," Carole smiled pleasantly.

Carole watched as Burt took off glancing back at Kurt with a wave and mouthed a thank you to Carole.

It was going to be an interesting day at The Hudson Day Care centre.

"What would you like to do Kurt," Carole smiled kneeling next to the young boy, who started to get tears in his eyes again looking where his father left.

"Aww sweetie, come here," Carole held out her arms. Kurt just stood there. Her arms dropped.

Carole pulled out a wet tissue from the bench on the right side of the day care centre and cleaned Kurt's tears.

"There we go, you look much prettier without tears," Carole smiled warmly at the boy who sat on the carpet crossing his legs.

Carole sighed. She picked up the book 'Peter Pan'.

"Would you like me to read to you?"

Silence.

Carole sat down crossing her legs like Kurt on the carpet and patted the spot next to her gently. Kurt stayed put. The other children headed out for lunch outside.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you, would you like me to get you lunch?" Carole chuckled.

Silence. Kurt shook his head. Kurt looked like a beautiful broken angel Carole decided with a sigh.

"I know it's tough Kurt, but people care about you, you're father cares about you, so do I,"

Kurt looked down at his toes and let his head drop.

"It's okay Kurt, just be yourself whenever you're ready okay sweetie?" Carole cut up some banana she had for her lunch and put it on a plate.

She poured a glass of milk into a plastic cup from the fridge and put the cup and the plate in front of Kurt on a tray with some fruit and biscuits.

Carole wasn't supposed to be working today, she was just coming in to check on her employees, but when Burt came in with Kurt she couldn't refuse, she also had a feeling Kurt would be terrified of the other children outside. Her boy Finn was at a friends place anyway, so she new he wouldn't be picked up to after 3pm.

"Just eat when you feel like it sweetie, I'll read to you while you do,"

Carole sighed as the boy stayed in his original position hugging his legs.

"Wendy, John, and Michael Darling lived in London. One night, Wendy woke to find a strange boy sitting on the floor who was crying, My name is Wendy," she said. "Who are you? Why are you crying? I'm Peter Pan," the boy replied. "I'm crying because my shadow won't stick to me."

Carole told the story as Kurt crawled a little closer. She looked at him to see him glancing at the pictures in interest. Carole smiled.

"Don't cry," Wendy said. "We can fix that." And she sewed Peter's shadow to the tips of his shoes. Peter was delighted.

"Fly back to Neverland with me and my fairy, Tinker Bell," Peter begged. "You could be our mother and take care of us."

"Can you teach me to fly?" Wendy asked. Peter nodded. Carole continued. Kurt held onto a pillow. Carole gently moved towards him to show him the pictures of Wendy, Tinkerbell and Peter.

"Let's wake John and Michael," Wendy said. "You can teach us all to fly and then we will leave for Neverland !"

The children were soon flying around the room. then—Swoosh ! Out the window they all flew.

Kurt leaned over and let his head drop on Carole's shoulder. She looked at him in surprise and smiled.

She picked Kurt up gently carrying him towards where they kept the beds for nap time. There were only few in there so she put Kurt closely towards her office just right outside and tucked him in the blankets. She picked up a bear from the shelf and placed it in Kurt's hand that he wasn't currently sucking in his mouth.

"Such a sweet boy," Carole whispered stroking Kurt's hair smoothly. Kurt crawled himself further into the blanket.

A buzz came out of her pocket.

Carole took out her phone and saw a message from Burt.

_How's he doing?_Burt messaged.

**Just fell asleep, he looked exhausted, I read him the beginning of Peter Pan**

Carole replied watching the boy with a smile as she texted.

_His mother would have done the same thing, has...Kurt said anything? He talks sometimes when really necessary…like sometimes when we go shopping. I'm surprised you managed to get him_ _to sleep, he refused to at home._

**No... he's still a silent lamb, but he looks just like an angel, would you like a picture?**

_Yes please. I miss him already, and the mother of the young 20 year old of my apprentice looks like she wants to press chargers, I honestly did not know how badly he was hurt, I was worried about Kurt_ _at the time, the mother said that my employees should be first priority and that Kurt is not as important._

**That's absurd! You have every right to be worried about Kurt, while at work, it'd be awful of a father to abandon** **him around such dangerous...wait what do you do?**

_I work in a garage, I fix cars_

**Ah...well then see you have every right to look after Kurt around dangerous equipment, she is just over protective**  
><strong>of her son.<strong>

_Thank you Carole_

**You're welcome Burt, he really is a shy kid.**

_Yeah... he used to like tea parties too, so maybe you can give him one of those? I honestly have no idea what kids like_

Carole smiled.

**I'd love to give him one, I'll get back to you soon Burt, sending you the photo.**

~Takes photo of sleepy Kurt on the iphone~

~Press send~

_I just want what's best for my son, he's so precious to me Carole, look at him!_

_How can you not love him?_

**I'm glad, he needs all the love in the world. He's perfect Burt.**

Burt came back 2 hours later and found Kurt still sleeping.

He picked him up carefully and smiled at Carole.

"Thank you,"

"My pleasure, he was no trouble at all,"

"Come on kiddo, wake up,"

Kurt shifted in his sleep and woke up with a start when he noticed he wasn't on the ground.

His blue eyes looked up at Burt and threw his arms around his father's neck.

"I missed you too kiddo,"

Burt heaved Kurt comfortably against his chest.

"Have a good time with Mrs Carole?"

Kurt nodded.

"Would you like to come back?"

Kurt nodded again.

Carole smiled victoriously.

"Would you mind, if I brought him in tomorrow? I don't want the same thing happening tomorrow and Kurt hates getting grease in his hair from the cars, don't you kiddo?" Burt chuckled as Kurt nodded again. Kurt did a small yawn as Burt smiled towards Carole as he leaned his head on Burt's shoulder.

"I'd love him to come tomorrow," I start work early if you'd like to come by around 10am, hows that sound?"

"Sounds perfect,"

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow morning,"

Kurt had been visiting Mrs Carole a lot after the first time he went there. He frequently went back to the garage with Burt, but Burt could see the tension between Kurt and the workers. They didn't all get along well, they smirked about the clothes Kurt wore and how he didn't speak; he didn't want his employees picking on Kurt in anyway, since he couldn't afford to fire people, he thought it best to keep Kurt away from the rude remarks and in the safe hands of Carole, besides Carole made a deal for Kurt to go for $15 from day one. One day she was going to bring Finn in as well.

She loved Kurt as much as her own son. Burt was also impressed on how she managed to fatten him up again after his mother died. Kurt still hasn't spoken much, but he was healthy, and that's all that mattered to him. Kurt even smiled a bit now. Burt had missed that smile so much.

Kurt woke up during his naptime. He heard a boy scream. Not many people normally slept in naptime with him, Mrs Carole always made sure he was alone. Anxious Kurt got out of the warm covers in the dark room to follow the sound. It was coming from a boy with curly dark brown hair who was shaking violently on the carpet floor with the blankets being kicked of. Kurt was worried. The boy looked so pretty, he didn't want the boy to be screaming, it made his heart ache.

Kurt rushed to Mrs Carole's office and pounded on the door. Carole opened it up confused when she saw Kurt's frightful expression.

"What is it hon?"

Kurt grabbed her hand and pulled her to the boy who was shaking violently in his sleep. The boy was shaking in his pajamas.

"Blaine," Carole realised as she shook him gently.

"Come on honey wake up, it's just a nightmare," Carole repeated.

Blaine didn't wake up. Blaine was tossing from side to side; sweat pouring of his little head while also whimpering.

"Kurt honey, wait here for me, be careful with him, I'm going to ring his parents," Kurt nodded as she left.

Kurt crawled over to the other side of the boy and watched his face, which wore a pained expression and took his hand concerned when it tried to reach for something. He thought for a moment trying to remember what his mother did when he was upset or what his dad did. Kurt shook Blaine softly. He didn't wake up. The screams were horrifying. The boy was trying to shove Kurt away with his hand.

"No mommy, no…" Blaine mumbled. Kurt's eyes went wide as he listened to Blaine sleep talk. Kurt jumped at another attack, but tears started to get in his eyes as he listening to Blaine beg tiredly.

"No, no more, no, please,"

"He needs your help! What do you mean you can't come?" Carole's voice echoed from the office. Kurt never heard Mrs Carole yell before. Blaine finally woke up at Carole's voice; startled to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

They watched each other silent for a moment before Blaine started crying. Kurt moved over gently and wiped his tears with his fingers trying to calm him down. He hated crying, and he was sure it made Blaine feel bad too.

"You're okay," Kurt whispered. Talking more than he usually did. Blaine blinked at the beautiful voice and the beautiful boy sitting with him. Surprised at his own boldness to speak up Kurt blinked back, and smiled softly at Blaine, he felt his cheeks and his ears growing hot.

"So…sorry," Blaine shook violently when he noticed the saw red mark on Kurt's arm where he had hit him in his sleep. Kurt decided his voice sounded sweet.

"It's fine," Kurt whispered rubbing his arm.

"I did it…I…I shouldn't," Blaine touched the mark gently and shivered.

"Hey…it's k, you were having a bad dream," Kurt insisted.

Blaine nodded tearfully.

"Ca…can I hold you? To stop you…shaking? I always get hold when I'm upset," Kurt's voice squeaked a little. Kurt looked down for a minute ashamed of how weak he sounded but looked up as Blaine nodded with tears in his eyes. Kurt smiled.

"Ye…yes please," Blaine whispered.

"You… you're okay Blaine," Kurt repeated nodding to ensure he was safe there as he pulled Blaine gently into a hug.

"I am so bad…," Blaine whispered.

"Sh…don't…don't talk like that," Kurt stuttered wrapping his arms around Blaine who was smaller than him, so they fit well like a jigsaw puzzle.

Blaine buried his curls on top of Kurt's head and Kurt held onto Blaine tightly. Blaine let his arms fall around Kurt's waist.

"I won't hurt you," Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded sighing as he finally relaxed in the embrace. That was how Carole found them.

She smiled.

**Guess who found a friend.**

Burt looked at his phone which had buzzed out of no where.

There was one message with a photo attached. He looked at it and saw Kurt enveloped in another boys arm. They looked peaceful.

_Kurt? Who's the kid?_ Burt replied.

**Blaine Anderson, his mother is a jerk, he woke up screaming; only Kurt could calm him down.**

_Really? How? Do they know each other? _

**I let Blaine sleep in the same naptime as Kurt because the other kids picked on Blaine for screaming in his sleep, I don't know why I just had to do something Burt, he is so fragile. Kurt just…I don't know what happened, one minute I was shouting at Blaine's mother, the next I come out to find them hugging.**

_That's typical of Kurt to hug a stranger…but the kid is if you say fragile like Kurt is, maybe its fate_

**Maybe…. They do look cute together though.**

Burt confused looked at the photo again and nodded. He then remembered Carole couldn't see him.

_I'm not sure if I should be worried about this or not, this kid…Kurt seems attached to, but this could be the beginning of a new chapter for Kurt. He needs friends Carole…by the sound of Blaine's position he does too._

**Wise words Burt. Very wise.**


	2. Do you want to be my friend?

**Chapter 2: Do you want to be my friend?**

Kurt woke up to see Blaine staring at him as his head was buried in Blaine's tiny body.

"Hi," Blaine bit his bottom lip as Kurt shifted out of the embrace.

Kurt said nothing but blushed.

"Th...thank..you for being so nice to me," Blaine smiled. Kurt shifted a little nervously.

Nothing.

Carole walked over.

"Blaine honey, Kurt doesn't talk very much,"

"But I heard him," Blaine insisted raising an eyebrow as Kurt looked down feeling guilty. Blaine watched him wondering what this was about.

Carole sighed. She wasn't sure what happened, but she didn't want him to feel bad.

"Maybe Kurt's just feeling a little shy again," Carole answered gently.

Blaine nodded as Kurt hid under the blanket, and poked his head out at Blaine making silly faces. Blaine giggled.

"He's funny Mrs Hudson,"

Carole smiled.

"Yes he is, call me Mrs Carole sweetie, I told you that when we first me remember,"

"Mommy says I have to be formal," Kurt sat up as Blaine smiled and turned back to Carole.

"You're just a kid hon, only grown ups have to be formal,"

"But mommy said..."

"Don't worry about her for now here, you can be yourself okay?" Carole suggested. Blaine nodded.

"Thank you Mrs Carole, where did Kurt go?" Blaine gasped as he looked under the blankets and the pretty boy was gone. He suddenly felt sad..

Then a tap was on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Kurt smirking at him.

"I think he wants to play tips," Carole laughed.

Blaine grinned.

"Alright! You're it!" Blaine squealed as he scrambled out of the covers and touched Kurt lightly before running of.

Kurt smiled and ran after him. Carole took a photo.

This was starting to become a habit taking photos. Every moment was so cute though. Carole couldn't wait to bring Finn tomorrow to meet the boys. She hoped they would get along and Finn wouldn't ask too many questions about why Kurt was so quiet.

Carole sent the photo of Kurt running after Blaine with a big smile on his face trying to grab onto Blaine's blanket that was wrapped around him like Superman.

_lol! Go get him Kurt._

Burt sent a message to Carole.

**What does lol mean?**

_Really Carole? I'm surprised with all the kids you have, you haven't picked that one up, it's laughing out loud. :)_

**Well I'm too busy taking care of these kids rather than observing their ways of living... over protective much. ;)**

_Can you blame me? When Kurt's a teenager I'll have to learn all their secrets._

**No honestly I can't. I'm the same way with Finn.**

_Are we meeting him tomorrow?_

**Yep! I hope he gets along well with Kurt, and Blaine too, those two are such goofballs, but they go well together.**

_I've never seen Kurt looking so happy especially with a super-hero (besides me) ...oh my god is that the time? I better come pick the little guy up!_

Carole chuckled at the super hero comment. Raising a kid like Kurt, and loving him the way Burt did, definitely made him a super-hero in every areas in her mind.

**OVERPROTECTIVEMODE**

_Its 5:30 Carole!_

**Yeah... and in the meantime you're going to be the buzzkill because Kurt is** **having the time of his life! Why don't you get cleaned, have a bath, take care of the housework and then come? I'll look after him for the time being, we don't close till 7. I'm sure Kurt would love to stay longer.**

_Well...just ask him for me please :)._

**Sure! Hold on.**

"Kurt sweetie come here!" Carole called. Kurt stopped running as he collapsed into Blaine and they fell on the ground with Blaine laughing in the process.

Kurt helped Blaine up after the Blanket got caught and Carole called them over again and walked over to Carole.

"Would you like to stay a bit longer? Your dad says it's okay if you want to hang out with Blaine a bit, otherwise he can come pick you up if you want,"

Blaine looked excitedly at Kurt who went underneath Blaine's home made cape as he started to feel chilly and Blaine invited him inside to keep him warm, who nodded grinning at Carole.

"Alright hon, I'll let him know," Kurt nodded.

**What do you think 5 enthusiastic nodds stand for?**

_I take it that's a yes._

**Actually I was talking about Blaine ;)**

_Oh god... what did Kurt answer with then?_

**NodNodNodNodNodNodNod**

"Do you want to be my friend Kurt?" Blaine asked smiling widely almost pleadingly as he pulled the cape around them and held Kurt's hand.

Kurt tilted his head and smirked at him.

"I take it we we're already friends?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt nodded his heart pumping with excitement.

_**Any reference to Avpm in the title is purely coincidental because that would be copy right infringement! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review xx**_

Carole walked in with Finn the next day and Blaine noticed the interest on Kurt's face.

"Hi!" The much taller chubbier but athletic boy said excitedly.

"Finn sweetie, this is Kurt and Blaine, and Kurt's father Burt,"

"Good morning Mr Hummel," Finn replied shovelling his feet. Burt looked down at the boy and crouched down.

"Carole's told me a lot about you, how old are you son?"

"I'm turning 10!" Finn held up two hands to prove his point.

"Wow...the big 1, 0..." Burt complimented the boy.

"Yep I know how to use the potty now!"

Carole chuckled.

"Kurt already mastered that one," Burt laughed.

"Really? Wow...You must be smart! I was afraid I was going to fall in, I like your hair Kurt! It's stylish, mommy wanted to style my hair but I don't like to style it," Finn admitted to Kurt who blushed.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably next to Kurt lowering his eyes. Kurt tilted his head to examine the stranger. Blaine didn't like Finn. He felt invincible.

"Mommy told me that you don't talk, that's okay you know? It'll be awesome still! We can play hide and seek and..."

"Alright Finn, but first say goodbye to Burt first he has to go back to work,"

"Bye Mr Hummel!"

"Bye little man, don't play too much, goodbye Kurt, Blaine," Burt patted Finn's shoulder, gave Kurt a quick hug and smiled at Blaine. He turned to Carole.

"Are you sure it won't destruct you from your work to take care of all three of them?"

"No, that's why I hired people, now run along; we got some games to begin,"

Carole hushed him out gently as he grinned at her pulling his cap on and exiting the building.

Finn picked up Kurt successfully and put him on his back for a piggy back ride.

"Finn! You have to ask people first, and that's not entirely safe,"

"Do you want a ride Kurt? It'll be like a rollercoaster! It's okay mommy! I'll hold him tight,"

Kurt nodded smiling.

Finn twirled him around. Kurt hid his face in Finn's neck as Blaine watched silently.

Carole laughed at the two boys and sighed.

"Finn put him down and play something on ground level please?"

"Yes mommy,"

"That's my boy,"

Kurt clapped his hands excitedly.

Finn and Kurt ran around the room like crazy as Finn tried to catch Kurt with a nerf gun. Kurt kept smiling the entire time.

"Come on you two, who wants me to read "The Velveteen Rabbit?"

"Can we watch Dragon Ball Z instead? It's the best!" Finn pulled Kurt gently to the carpeted floor with pillows in a circle.

"No sweetie, reading time,"

Carole then noticed Blaine was gone.

"Blaine? Blaine honey, we are going to read a story,"

Kurt looked up from where Finn was showing him his new colouring pencils, and explained his favourite colour was green.

Kurt stood up worried.

"Wait here boys, I'm going to find Blaine, Finn look after Kurt, stay here and just sit on the floor and colour in okay?"

"Okay mom,"

Kurt looked really upset and flushed.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Finn looked sad to see Kurt upset.

Kurt forgot Blaine.

"Kurt?"

It was his entire fault. He never wanted to stop being Blaine's friend...

"Don't cry," Kurt pushed Finn away who was trying to hug him. Finn looked startled.

"Why you so upset?" Kurt picked up Finn's crayons and found a piece of paper.

He drew a stick figure with curls.

"Blaine?"

Kurt nodded.

"Did he make you upset?"

Kurt nodded.

"Did he say something mean?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Did he push you?"

Kurt shook his head again.

Kurt drew a duck and tried to spell ugly..- uglee...

"Uglee duckling?"

Kurt nodded.

Kurt than drew an arrow from Blaine to the duckling.

"Blaine is a duckling? Is he like a Pokemon?" Finn asked surprised. Kurt pulled his hair in annoyance.

Kurt then had an idea. He Re-drew the stick figure with tears.

"Blaine is upset?"

Kurt nodded.

"Why?"

Kurt pointed to the duckling.

"He lost his duckling? You're sad cause Blaine lost his duckling and he is sad?"

Kurt groaned.

"Missing!"

Finn was surprised to hear Kurt speak.

"Oh..." Finn thought he got the word wrong.

"Don't worry we will find the duckling," Finn insisted.

Kurt shook his head rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't understand why you don't talk, your voice is fine," Finn added.

Kurt stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry Kurt! I didn't mean to be mean, but mommy told us to wait!"

"I want Blaine,"

"What? I thought Blaine was missing his duckling? Isn't that why he is gone?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine is missing," Kurt sobbed. Finn stopped him.

"I'll find him,"

Kurt looked up with wide eyes.

"I don't like seeing you upset, and I feel bad for Blaine, let me find him,"

Kurt nodded.

Finn found Blaine under a tree in the playground. The small figure was curled up in a ball.

"Blaine?" Finn walked up.

"Leave me alone,"

"But Kurt's upset,"

Carole stopped searching when she saw Finn walk out on the field towards a boy with curly hair, so she followed him and watched them from the distance.

Blaine got up and stood in front of Finn.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything... Kurt was asking for you,"

"Asking?" Blaine repeated.

"Yeah...he actually spoke up, because I didn't understand why he was crying, he kept drawing something about an uglee duckling, I never read the story. I like watching Pokemon, and playing games," Blaine remembered the story. It was about a duck who was lost, and wanted his family. Kurt saw Blaine as the duckling.

"I...thank you, I thought he forgot about me," Blaine admitted.

"Sorry Blaine, I should have let you join us,"

"It's okay...I want to find Kurt,"

"He's still in the reading room, Mom went to find you, and Kurt wanted to look for you, but I told him I would go,"

Blaine smiled.

"Thanks Finn,"

"No problem, come on, I hate seeing Kurt upset," and I didn't mean to make you feel lost,"

"Me too...and its...okay thanks, let's just go," Blaine agreed.

Blaine walked in the reading room. Kurt looked up and ran to him.

"Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine hugged Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm sorry, don't cry,"

"Don't go Blaine..." Kurt whispered burying his head in Blaine's curls. Carole sighed as she walked in to see all three of them safe and sound.

_Carole...Carole! Did something happen? what's wrong?_

**Yeah Burt...sorry! Just had a little misunderstanding, Blaine was jealous of Finn I think.**

_Why would you say that? What happened?_

**Finn was paying a lot of attention to Kurt..and Kurt normally spends a lot of time with Blaine, so Blaine walked away, and Finn brought him back.**

_Oh...Is Blaine okay?_

**Yeah...Kurt's holding him like there's no tomorrow and Finn's making him laugh.**

_All good in Neverland?_

**All good in Neverland :).**

~Photo sent~

Kurt with his arms wrapped around Blaine, and Finn in front of them telling a story of the three musketeers with overly dramatic performances of course.


	3. Don't want to lose you

**Chapter 3 Don't want to lose you**

It was naptime. Finn had fallen asleep incredibly fast making loud noises. Blaine giggled, when suddenly the blue eyes he had been staring at the last 5 minutes crawled into his blankets. Kurt snuggled next to Blaine with a smile.

"You spoke Kurt," Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded.

"You asked for me?"

Kurt nodded again.

"I don't want to lose you too," Kurt quickly whispered back after a pause.

"Huh?"

"My mommy died, and I'm afraid to talk, because if I show I really love someone like my mommy I'm afraid they'll leave,"

Blaine stroked hair out of Kurt's eyes and searched them. His 8 year old heart was beating rapidly. He wasn't too sure what it meant but when Mrs Carole told stories, she mentioned how the prince would find a princess and that they would fall in love because they were so happy together.

Blaine was always happy with Kurt, he wondered if there was ever two princes in a story, because Kurt was like the princess for him, well so he thought, he wasn't sure if he was meant to fall in love with a boy. His small brain was spinning with questions, and he was too scared to ask.

"You won't lose me Kurt, and it's not your fault your mommy died,"

"But she's gone, I miss her, and I'd miss you too, if you were gone,"

Blaine sighed.

"I will never leave you Kurt,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

They stared at each other before looking away embarressed.

"You sound so pretty," Blaine smiled, when Kurt lay his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt blushed.

"Your voice sounds like an angel!" Blaine insisted.

"Does not," Kurt replied shyly. Blaine intertwined their hands.

"Does too,"

"Does not,"

"Does too,"

"Does not,"

"Yes it does," Finn exclaimed rubbing his eyes. Stopping the soon to be fight.

"Oh..."

Blaine grinned.

"See," Blaine squealed.

"What is with all this noise," Carole folded her arms pretending to be mad as she looked at all three boys in the sleeping area.

"Mommy! Kurt spoke!" Little Finn grinned.

Carole narrowed her eyes. She then looked at Kurt who was cuddled next to Blaine.

"Kurt sweetie, why don't you talk to me?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. Blaine held his hand and squeezed it. He nodded at Kurt to do so.

Kurt bit his bottom lip. Blaine's hand felt good in his...and he wasn't so scared.

"Hi Mrs Carole..." Kurt whispered.

Carole beamed as she pulled him of the ground gently and held him.

"Kurt...don't hide from us okay? You are a special little guy, and your daddy misses hearing your voice,"

Kurt hang his head low as he held onto Carole's neck.

"He's scared Ms Carole," Blaine added. Kurt shot him a look that it was meant to be a secret.

Blaine just smiled at him.

"Oh honey, why?" Carole soothed stroking Kurt's back.

"He doesn't want to lose Blaine!" Finn acknowledged proudly.

This time Blaine blushed and threw him a look.

Kurt crossed his arm, but couldn't help but agree and let them go.

"Why would you be afraid to lose Blaine? He's right here sweetie," Carole chuckled.

Kurt looked at her, then back to Blaine, and then back to Finn and then to Carole. He then started to cry.

Blaine instantly got up and walked to Carole concerned. If Kurt was on ground level, he would hug him but he couldn't.

"Its okay Kurt," Carole comforted.

"He's afraid to lose people he loves," Finn also added.

Blaine nodded, thinking Ms Carole had a right to know, maybe she could tell him he wouldn't.

"Oh honey! Don't worry sweetie, you won't lose Blaine,"

"I don't want to lose any of you," Kurt insisted his head in the crook of Carole's neck.

Carole frowned just as Burt walked in.

"Hey what's with all the sad faces? People are starting to stare from outside... Kiddo why are you crying?" Burt noticed as he took Kurt from Carole.

Carole made a mental note to talk to her employees.

Kurt clung to his shirt and cried harder.

Blaine walked up and tugged at Burt's overalls.

Burt looked down confused.

"Hey Blainers, how are you boy?"

"Mhm...fine, sir...but Kurt... he...feels like its his fault," Blaine told.

He knew Kurt would be mad at him later, but he just wanted Kurt to talk to his father, he saw the connection between them that he didn't have with his.

"What is his fault?" Burt asked kneeling down, still holding Kurt as he reached Blaine's level.

"His mother...dying," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt buried his head into Burt's chest...ashamed at the announcement.

"What?" Burt asked astonished.

Carole nodded understanding now.

"Blaine and Finn were just telling me how Kurt doesn't talk because he doesn't want to lose the people he loves, I think what they are trying to say is that Kurt feels like by loving someone too much, they'll go just like his mother," Carole explained. Burt sighed.

He pulled Kurt of gently from his neck, who looked worried about being caught and started to cry again.

"Kurt...no don't cry baby, its okay, I'm not mad at you, I should have told you this a lot earlier, but its not your fault your mother died, I just assumed you knew that, because your mother loved you so so much, but what happened to her, was not in any of our control, sometimes... life sucks kiddo, and your mommy went to heaven because God wanted her to go, he needed her too,"

"I didn't want her to go," Kurt said brokenly.

Blaine whimpered at the sound of Kurt's voice as he listened. Kurt sounded so sad...and he didn't like it. Finn watched sadly too and came around to put a hand round Blaine's shoulders, when he noticed the boy close to tears. Carole shook her head at the inconvience of it all.

"I know baby, I know, but it's not your fault, kiddo, don't ever think again that it is...and I missed you so much, I miss her too, but we got to move on, and she would want you to smile, she will be looking down at you, and she'll always be in your heart,"

Kurt sighed as he was lifted higher against Burt's chest.

"Sorry dad,"

Burt had tears in his eyes.

"Don't be, just...be yourself, she loves you Kiddo no matter where you go, and so do I,"

"I love you dad," Kurt added.

Burt smiled.

"I love you too kiddo, now I think I better put you down, Blaine looks like he wants a hug too,"

"ME TOO!" Finn exclaimed. Burt chuckled.

"I give you hugs all the time," Carole laughed.

"Yeah but you're my mother, you have to, and sometimes you squeeze too tight,"

Carole rolled her eyes.

"I just love you too much Finny," Carole smirked rubbing his head.

"HEY!"

Burt laughed and bent down to hug Finn anyway. He then turned towards Blaine.

"Want a hug kiddo?"

Blaine hesitated.

He looked like he really wanted too...but something was stopping him.

Kurt than nodded at him, encouraging him.

"My daddy doesn't give hugs," Blaine said quietly.

"Why not?" Burt tried to control his temper.

"He says I'm bad..." Blaine whispered like it was a horrible secret.

Kurt looked shocked.

Carole grimaced.

Finn crossed his arms wishing he could tell Blaine's father the opposite.

Burt didn't wait any longer. He picked Blaine up, who was very light.

He stared Blaine straight in the eyes who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why...would he say you're bad kiddo?"

"I...I'm not good...my mommy says I'm not allowed to cry, and that I'm messy because I get my hands dirty, and my crayons are all over the place, my hair is wild, and I can't control it, and I can't help...I can't help it...because the trees outside our house are so high...and so pretty...and I wanted to be like Tarzan! So I climbed up one of them one day, and my daddy...saw me…and said that I was being really bad for making other people think I was like a monkey, and that I needed to act like a human...I tried to explain, but he said...I was a bad bad bad kid...I'm not normal sir, my mommy asked why I couldn't be like other kids..."

Kurt sniffed.

"You are not bad Blaine, you are an amazing sweet kid, who is very good with my son, and Finn, and I want you to promise me, never to listen to those type of words again okay? If they say that again just remember that we don't think that about you okay? We all make mistakes...but your just a kid, you are allowed to behave like that, your parents are just not...they aren't allowed to make you think like that, don't tell them that though kiddo, some parents just don't understand, and your parents are too harsh on you,"

"I get my hands dirty all the time!" Finn pointed out.

Carole laughed.

"He does," Carole told Blaine who looked up with hope.

"But...Kurt is perfect, he never gets dirty, or climbs trees, my parents would love him, they don't love me though," Blaine whimpered.

Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not perfect," Kurt insisted.

"Yes you are kiddo, and so are you Blaine, you are both perfect in your own way," Burt put Blaine back down and patted his shoulder.

"Trust me kiddo, you're perfect,"

Blaine broke down. For the first time ever he felt like someone loved him, he understood what it felt like to feel...accepted.

Kurt pulled him into a hug. Carole went to grab the camera.

"Alright you lot, group photo!"

"My eyes are all puffy!" Blaine pouted.

"My hair is a mess," Kurt added.

"WHO CARES!" Yelled Finn.

Burt laughed.

Burt handed Blaine a tissue who took it gratefully wiped his face with a moist toilette. Kurt quickly straightened his hair as best he could, Blaine giggled and stopped him to pull him in the photo and Carole took a shot of all three of them in a group hug, to remind themselves of what mattered most.


	4. Meet Miss Mercedes Jones

**Okay I think I got the idea of this now lovely peeps...sorry for the confusion! I will still have the hospital idea for later..but I just want to make it more realistic you know what I mean? I wanna do a little bit of research this time..and make it more... baby Klaine xx**

Meet Mercedes Jones

"I wanna play tips!" Blaine bounced up and down to Finn and Kurt on the field the next day when they were told to get some fresh air from Ms Carole.

"Nah ah! I want to play hide and seek!" Finn pouted.

"What do you wanna play Kurtsie?" Blaine asked. Kurt glared at the nickname…

"I dunno," Kurt said shyly.

Finn and Blaine argued back and forth, as Kurt waited impatiently.

Kurt looked around and he noticed a girl reading magazines under a tree in the shade area, and thought she looked lonely, but another girl with blonde pigtails than walked over from the sandpit and was hovering over her looking mean. Kurt didn't like the girl trying to look so tough against the other one.

"Be right back," Kurt said.

Blaine tilted his head to watch Kurt go over to where the girl was sitting, and where the blonde girl was annoying the girl trying to read.

"Hey!" Kurt cried when the girl flipped the book out of the other chubby girl's hand.

"That's mean!" Kurt said surprised when Blaine walked up beside Kurt grabbing his hand just in case the girl decided to pick on Kurt as well.

Finn followed, just because he felt lonely already.

"Reading is for nerds," The mean girl declared.

"I like to read, I don't think it's for nerds," Kurt told. Blaine nodded.

The girl reading looked up surprised at the people in front of her.

She had black hair hanging around her shoulders, she was crossing her legs on the grass like a frog sits, which is how Kurt sits during story time with Ms Carole, and she had dark brown hair. She was reading a magazine that had clothes in it. She had a lunch box with Cinderella on it next to her. Kurt already liked her.

Blaine was being very worried he noticed because he kept nervously pulling him closer. The girl was the one that didn't like Blaine screaming in his sleep.

"It's okay Blaine," He whispered.

Blaine shook his head and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"She's the mean girl,"

"What ya mean?" Kurt innocently asked.

"You always gotta do what she says," Finn alleged quietly, knowing more about the people that went there because his mother was the owner.

"That's right," The blonde girl overheard putting her hands on her hips to face them.

"I don't see why you should be mean to people," Kurt grunted bravely.

"Oh, and you think your smarter than me? I'm older than you," The girl insisted.

"They were only stepping up for me," The girl that was reading spoke.

Kurt nodded in assurance, as the mean girl looked at him evilly.

Finn stepped a little back. Blaine raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kurt and Blaine's hands.

"Are you guys together?"

Blaine instantly dropped his hand.

Kurt didn't budge. He picked it back up and squeezed it. He gave Blaine a look not to worry. Blaine nodded.

"So what if we were?" Kurt asked.

"Gross, boys don't like other boys," The girl made a face.

"HEY don't be rude!" The girl on the ground got up and pushed her lightly.

"Did you just push her?" Another boy with blonde hair asked walking to the group.

"I…."

"I'm gonna tell Ms Carole," The boy snarled.

"NO!" Kurt exclaimed.

They all looked at him. Blaine tugged Kurt a little to him in protection.

"It…it's my fault, I just…didn't like her being picked on," Kurt spoke showing his actions by pointing to the blonde pigtail girl to the other one with the magazine on the floor.

"I'm still telling, for shoving her,"

"Please don't," Blaine replied.

Finn felt bad for hiding.

"He didn't do anything wrong, and besides, Ms Carole is my mommy, I can tell her the truth," Finn pointed out.

Kurt and Blaine relaxed as well as the girl who was being picked on.

The blonde girl and boy narrowed their eyes.

"Fine, but next time you gotta do what I say, or we will pay you back with something bad," The blonde girl sing songed as she walked away.

Kurt sighed in relief when they were gone. Blaine still didn't let go of his hand this time. Instead he swayed it back and forth like a swing set.

"Thanks," The newest friend sat back down, gesturing them to do the same. They all sat around her in a circle.

"No problem," Kurt smiled.

"My name is Mercedes, what's yours?"

"Kurt!"

"Blaine,"

"Finn,"

"Nice to meet you all!" Mercedes beamed.

"What were you reading?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Oh!"

Mercedes picked up her magazine and handed it to Kurt. Kurt let him, Blaine and Finn see by placing it in his lap, flicking the pages.

"VOGUE!" Kurt screeched.

"You know vogue?" Mercedes eyes went wide as an owl.

"I love vogue," Kurt giggled.

Blaine watched Kurt in amusement.

Finn looked bored.

"Fashion is boring," He groaned.

"Boys always find it boring!" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Not me!" Kurt said cheerfully.

Mercedes clapped her hands.

Blaine looked over to where the other girl had gone, and noticed her watching them with a thoughtful expression. He didn't like her staring at Kurt like that so he pulled him closer to him. Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine, and found it cute leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder as he chatted with his new friend about fashion. Finn found pulling out the grass more interesting.


	5. Oh simple thing where have you gone?

**Chapter 4 Oh simple thing where have you gone?**

Kurt and Blaine had a fight. Blaine was refusing to sit next to Kurt, and Kurt had gone of crying when another boy with atrocious hair made him go away saying mean things to him. Blaine had looked sad about it, but didn't say anything.

He hadn't seen Blaine pushing the other boy to tell him to get lost. Kurt felt worst than he ever had felt before.

The other boy wouldn't leave Blaine alone. He refused to move from his seat next to Blaine, and Finn hated it. Carole had been really busy, and she was trying to keep on track of it all, but with school holidays coming up more people were making the best of it while they could. She couldn't understand what parents did in their spare times if it wasn't work.

Finn walked over to Blaine and demanded some answers one day after Carole told him to look after them for her while she took care of some customers.

"Why you being so mean to Kurt?" Finn folded his arms staring at Blaine and refusing to say hi to the other mean boy.

"Go away Finn, I just want to be alone,"

"Then why is he with you, and not Kurt!" Finn pointed to the other boy.

Blaine looked at Kurt at the other side of the room and sighed when the other boy was too busy crying as he curled himself up in a ball.

"He won't leave, I keep asking him too," Blaine admitted.

Finn turned to the new boy.

"Why won't you leave him alone?"

"Why should I?" The kid scoffed.

"It's mean!"

"You guys are mean for thinking that he is mean, and asking me to leave," The boy answered. Blaine shook his head angrily.

"I just want to be alone,"

"You heard him, don't make me get my mommy," Finn threatened to the new kid.

"Aww…what is your mommy going to do, smack me?" The boy laughed evilly.

"She is Mrs Carole! She will get you in trouble and you won't ever get to be with Blaine again," Finn said satisfied when the boy glared at him.

He finally reluctantly got up when Finn pushed himself between him and Blaine.

"Bye Blainers, if you ever want better friends, come find me, you're really cute," He said and kissed Blaine on the cheek with a grin.

"GET AWAY FROM ME," Blaine pushed him of.

Kurt looked up stunned from the other side.

Blaine was rubbing his cheek.

"Fine then loser!" The kid spat and turned around on his heels.

Finn sat down as Blaine buried his head in his lap. Kurt looked back down at the floor.

"Who was that kid?"

"Sebastian, thank you Finn, but I really just want to be alone," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine….I'm just worried about you,"

Blaine sighed.

"Don't be, I was mean to Kurt,"

"Yeah…but things could be okay,"

Blaine shook his head.

They didn't get to fix their friendship because school started.

Kurt was miserable. He was picked on, alongside with his friend Mercedes.

Mercedes never heard from Blaine again, but she remembered him crying in her shoulder on the last day.

The last day at Day Care had been hard. Burt had promised to take Kurt back during the holidays, because Carole would miss him, and Finn would be going to a different school.

"_I'm going to miss you little guy," Carole picked Kurt up and pulled him closer kissing his cheek._

"_We'll come visit," Burt said also sad to leave. He had become fond of Carole and Finn, and even Blaine. He missed the little hobbit himself._

"_Bye Ms Carole," Kurt clung to her one last time before she put him down carefully._

_Finn immediately hugged Kurt._

"_Seeya buddy!"_

"_Bye Finny, will you call, you have my number right?"_

_Finn nodded._

_"Sure!"_

_Kurt nodded._

"_Okay, take care Finny," Kurt hugged Finn one more time._

_Burt smiled._

"_They act like brothers," Carole chuckled._

_Burt nodded. Indeed they did._

_Mercedes came up nervously…_

"_Hey! Who's your other friend?" Burt asked looking down at the girl waiting for a hug._

"_Mercedes Jones sir," Mercedes politely answered._

"_What school are you going to?" Burt required._

"_Lima Public sir,"_

"_Me too!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly._

_Burt laughed._

"_Looks like you got a friend already kiddo, it's a pleasure to meet you, you know if you have Kurt's address, ask your mommy, and maybe you can come over,"_

"_Really?" Mercedes asked._

"_Can I come too?" Finn pleaded._

_Burt looked to Carole._

"_I don't see why not,"_

"_YAY!" Finn said joyfully._

_Kurt was beaming as Mercedes hugged him once more._

"_I'll see you in school! I'm going to say goodbye to Blaine, want to come with me…? Finny said goodbye already._

"_I don't think he wants me…too," Kurt hesitated._

"_Come on," Mercedes insisted. Kurt sighed. He nodded and walked with her to the other side of the playroom where Blaine always sat by himself even on Kurt's birthday when he turned 9. Blaine had desperately wanted to join them…but he didn't. He wasn't supposed to._

_He looked extremely pale, and skinny. Kurt hated it. He wanted Blaine to be his friend again. He missed Blaine._

"_Blainey, we came to say goodbye!" Mercedes jogged over. Blaine looked up, but looked away when Kurt came._

"_I really am going to miss you Blaine, I really miss you now," Kurt added._

_Blaine didn't answer._

_Mercedes frowned._

"_Blaine come on, we both know you feel the same,"_

"_What if I don't?" Blaine looked up angrily and saw the hurt on Kurt's face. Immediately he regretted it. Of course he didn't, but he couldn't tell Kurt._

_Kurt was his best friend, he was his only true friend, but they couldn't be anymore._

_They just couldn't._

_Kurt's heart sank._

"_Bye… just…I…, take care…" Kurt whispered, he put his hands in his pockets of his pants and walked away with his head down, going back to his father._

_Before Kurt went over he hurried back and hugged Blaine._

_He couldn't say goodbye._

_Blaine stayed still, but finally started crying as he held on just for a while._

"_I really do miss you, bye Blainers, please…be okay," Kurt added tearfully he finally left._

"Kurt...you don't understand, Blaine was having a tough time, I don't think he was really angry at you," Mercedes had told Kurt on their first day of primary school. Kurt was fragile, and upset, and he still wouldn't speak to anyone, but Mercedes and Finn.

"It doesn't matter Cedes, he's gone," Kurt said brokenly.

He knew that wasn't true. Blaine had hugged back, even if he didn't want to. That meant something. He still thought of Blaine everyday, and he still wondered what he did to make the boy so distant.

Sebastian went to their school which was worst.

Finn had told Kurt all about him, and how he tried to get Blaine's attention.

Jealousy was an understatement.

Not only that, Sebastian was one of the boys picking on him. He was a second grader…and he got all the boys in second grade to shove him and Mercedes into the dumpsters, because they were smaller than them, and the other people around them just laughed. Mercedes and Kurt were only from the first grade, so they were like ants amongst the taller kids.

"You miss him," Mercedes stated as Kurt stared of into space during lunch time.

It wasn't a question. Kurt knew he did, so he nodded.

"Yeah Cedes….I really do, he…treated me like you would, he and Finn are the only boys to do that, but he also needs me, I know he does, even if he won't say it,"

Mercedes sighed.

"I'm sorry boo," She helped him out of the dumpster and took him to the girl's bathroom to clean of.

She chuckled as she took a banana of his head.

"Blaine would think you look adorable," Kurt shook his head.

"Do you know why he was so angry at me?" Kurt asked…desperate for answers.

Mercedes shook her head.

"All I know is, that he didn't want to make you cry,"

"I just don't understand,"

"Just hang in there Kurt, it'll be okay,"

Mercedes pulled him into a hug, dried him of and then gave him half her lunch since the other boy Sebastian took his.


	6. Reasons and Playdates

**Chapter 5 Reasons and Playdates**

Carole had been trying to find out what happened to Blaine and his mood, and why he was so scared of people, from the first time she saw him flinch from Kurt, but every time she tried to get closer to him, Blaine just became even more distant.

She still had to look after the other children, and Blaine was never any trouble, he just wanted to be left alone, so that's what everyone did. Carole didn't think that was a good idea though. She could see he was losing weight, she could tell he didn't even bother trying to look presentable with his clothes any more, and when his mother came to pick him up, she never said a word to anyone.

His mother just gestured for him to come, and he would do so.

Carole just knew something was up. Blaine wasn't the happy, joyful boy she once knew.

She saw the way Blaine would glance mournfully at Kurt when the other wasn't looking, when Kurt was playing with Mercedes and Finn, or during reading time. He always looked at Kurt when he was given the opportunity, but he looked too frighten to go talk to him or do anything about it.

She heard him quietly sniffing in his nap time. He never slept anymore. She knew that he would have nightmares, and he didn't want Kurt going over to comfort him, so he just stayed awake as long as he could, until Kurt was fully asleep.

Kurt never slept either however, he only pretended to, she noticed until Blaine slept.

She always watched when Blaine did sleep Kurt would always crawl over and pull the blanket on him quietly, so it was like he never left, and crawl back into his own space to watch Blaine before he too finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

When Kurt and Finn finally went to school, she noticed Blaine still came to Day Care.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything until his mother left.

"Hi," He whispered, he looked like he wanted to go huddle up in his corner again, but she guessed he was tired of not talking to people.

"Why aren't you at school?" Carole decided to start a conversation to keep him there.

"Mommy doesn't want me to go,"

"Why not?" Carole raised an eyebrow.

"She says we can't afford school," Blaine shrugged.

"Would you like me to teach you some things?" Carole suggested.

Blaine looked up hopefully.

"I'm not sure if my mommy would…"

"Don't worry about her Blaine, instead of reading time, I can give you some first grade homework, I'll get Finn to bring me extra worksheets, how about that? You won't have to pay a thing, and if you don't understand I can help you, it's too quiet around here now anyway, I'm sure I got booklets for 1st graders around here..."

"Really?"

"Sure kiddo, we don't want you missing out," Carole chuckled.

Blaine smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Thanks so much!" He beamed.

Carole smiled gently at him and ruffled his hair.

Carole sat down with Blaine since it was so quiet and she had enough people wondering about with the other younger kids inside, in the playground on a plastic table with chairs, and got out some exercise booklets.

She found that Blaine actually wore glasses when he read, and he looked so cute, so she took a photo.

"Hey!" He exclaimed annoyingly trying to fix his hair like Kurt would have, while he did his work she sat out for him on the table.

"Sorry Blainers, you look too cute, and your hair looks even cuter,"

"Not like Kurt's," Blaine mumbled.

"I missed you Blaine," Blaine hung his head down. Carole added to take away the sad look on his face.

She put her finger under his chin when he didn't reply.

"Would you come with me and tell me why you've been avoiding everyone? It'll just be between you and me," Carole added.

Blaine bit his bottom lip.

"I can't,"

"Honey, nobody has to know, you aren't doing anything wrong, by talking to someone,"

Blaine than looked around as if his mother would come by at any minute and nodded.

"Okay," Blaine whispered.

"Good, come with me to my office, so we can chat," Carole held out her hand and he took it.

Day Care was quiet with all the kids gone to school, so she wasn't quite as busy. They walked to her office in silence abandoning his work on the table for him to finish of later.

"Now…first of all, why are you so upset?"

Blaine was surprised. He thought she would get angry at him for avoiding Kurt. He wasn't expecting to be asked about his feelings.

"My mommy hates me, I feel really bad,"

"What? Why would anyone hate you?" Carole asked aloud.

Blaine looked at her like it was obvious, but he didn't want to repeat it.

"It's okay Blaine, you can tell me, I don't hate you, and I'm sure your mother doesn't…"

"She does," Blaine interrupted.

"Tell me why you say that," Carole said letting him sit in the big wheeling chair as she kneeled in front of him and put her hands on his knees.

"I…,"

"Its okay sweetie, you can tell me when you want to, I won't force you into it," Carole added patting his hand as she handed him a glass of water from the table.

Blaine drank eagerly and nodded, wanting to tell someone.

"Well…please don't…get angry but it's because…I…I like Kurt a lot Ms Carole,"

"I know," She replied.

"No…I mean…I like him more than…more….tha…," Carole was still smiling assuring at him to continue.

This wasn't how it went with his mother.

"_Mommy I have something to tell you," Little Blaine nervously bit his bottom lip as his mother turned around._

"_What is it?" She demanded. She didn't have time for this. His father would be home any minute, and she had to have the house extremely clean for his friends. He had been rather testy with her last night, and she needed everything perfect._

_Blaine flinched a little._

"_There's this boy…I… I really like him, like more than friends…and I was wondering…can…can there be two princes in a story?"_

"_NO" His mother yelled stopping immediately to face him with anger._

"…_wh…why not?" Blaine didn't understand._

"_YOU JUST CAN'T BLAINE, IT'S NOT RIGHT," His mother was furiously glaring at him as he tried not to cry._

"_But…mommy…he's really nice, he never gets dirty, or anything like I do, you'd like him momma," Blaine tried to insist._

"_I would not. He's a filthy animal like you,"_

"_He isn't mommy please don't say that,…he's perfect,"_

"_Do not disagree with me! I'm telling you, that both of you are going to hell, so do not talk about him ever again!"_

"_But…I think I have feeli….,"_

_SMACK …Blaine stumbled back and immediately retreated to his room crying._

"You really really like, like him don't you," Carole took him out of his thoughts.

Blaine nodded.

"I don't know what it means…I like him the way I'm meant to like girls and…wait how did you know?"

"Well not many boys sleep together to be friendly Blaine, even if it was just innocent, I just knew straight away that you two were meant to be together, so I let you be together,"

Blaine's eyebrow shot up.

"I thought you'd hate me, my mommy says its wrong to like boys, and I…don't know if I do, I just really like Kurt…like I think his eyes look so pretty because you don't know what colour they'll be, and his hair is always so perfect, and his skin is like an angel, and he…I think…I think he is beautiful," Blaine admitted quietly.

"Your mommy is wrong, a lot of people think that Blaine, but that doesn't mean its true, you can like whoever you want, and nobody has a right to say you can't,"

Blaine went quiet.

"I miss Kurt," Blaine said truthfully.

"So why don't you talk to him? He feels lonely without you,"

Carole replied gently.

"I… I was mean to him, he…I hurt him, I made him cry," Blaine looked really upset, like he committed a crime, his curls falling over his eyes, glasses falling of his face as she took it of for him and placed it on the table.

"You can apologise, Kurt will forgive you," Carole said softly.

Blaine bit his bottom lip.

"I thought, if I stayed away from him, he won't feel the same way I do, and that his father won't…hate him, because his father is really nice, and I don't want to be the cause of his father hating him," Blaine explained.

It had been so hard not going to Kurt when he was upset.

Carole shook her head.

"Blaine, ignoring people won't change the way they feel about you, it'll just cause them to be confused, and maybe a little hurt, but it won't change how they feel, because they'll always remember who you were, and Burt won't hate Kurt sweetie, he isn't that kind of guy, and there is no reason for him to hate him because you are like his son to him,"

"So…it's okay…for me to like Kurt?" Blaine needed to be sure.

"Yes sweetie, your mother might not think so, but people like me and Burt do believe its okay, I'm not going to lie Blaine, liking boys is not going to get you the same reaction I gave you, there will be people like your mother who do not agree with it, but you can fight for yourself Blainers, you need to learn that being yourself, is okay, don't let her think she has more power than you, because you are a special little guy, and if you like Kurt, than I can't be more than happy for you,"

Blaine lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes really,"

"You know how… in Beauty in the Beast, Belle loves the Beast….," Blaine asked.

Carole nodded raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think…Kurt could love me too?"

Carole chuckled.

"Blaine, anybody would be stupid not to love you, and you are not a Beast, you are beautiful just like Belle, in a young man's way,"

Blaine couldn't find words to say.

Carole lifted him of the chair and pulled him into a hug and just held him.

She let him cry on her shoulder, while she patted his back and held his legs against her stomach.

"You're special Blaine, don't forget that,"

Blaine snuggled his head into Carole's neck. She sat down still holding him, and refusing to let go.

"I want to apologise to Kurt, I feel so bad about that Ms Carole, I don't like him crying, I don't want him to cry, but I was scared cause of my momma,"

Blaine finally replied once she put him down and wiped his tears.

"Well… Burt asked Finn to go over to Kurt's place, so would you like me to take you over too, I'll ask Burt first of course, and it can be a surprise for Kurt,"

Blaine nodded eagerly.

"I miss him,"

"I know sweetie, he does too, believe me… alright! I'll text Burt to let him know, this will be very good news,"

Blaine grinned, colour started to come back into his tiny face.

**Guess who wants to visit Kurt after school… he has curly hair…golden eyes…his first name starts with a B…and shhh don't tell Kurt. :p**

_Blaine? Really?... Finally! Kurt has been miserable ever since they stopped being friends…the only time he is happy is when he talks about Mercedes or Finn… this is great! What do you mean surprise?_

**Well…they haven't talked in a long time, and Blaine wants to come over and apologise to Kurt, I found out why he has been avoiding him, and well…it's not good Burt, Blaine really is fragile…I'll tell you in person… but yeah his face brightened at the idea of talking to Kurt again.**

_Sounds serious…hope the kid is okay, say hi for me yeah Carole? Alright then… When should the playdate hold place?_

**Hold on let me ask him!**

"Sweetie, what time would you like to visit Kurt?"

Blaine played with his hands nervously. Blaine had forgotten about his mother hating him the moment Ms Carole said it was okay to like Kurt.

"My…mom wouldn't let me, I'm afraid to ask…"

Carole frowned forgetting that his mother disapproved of him being gay.

She got her phone out again.

**Do you think he could come back here before 7? He won't be able to go after Day Care…**

_Well….I guess, yeah I don't see why not….but he'll be suspicious…_

**Just say Finn wants to play with him at my work**

_Alright…how does 4pm sound?_

**That gives them 3 hours…plenty!**

_See you at 4._

**See you…**


	7. I see your true colors

**Chapter 6 I see your true colors **

"Kurt are you okay?" Mercedes asked when a boy pushed Kurt into the lockers.

"Fine," Kurt muttered. Kurt helped Mercedes up who had dropped most of her books in being the victim for being his friend.

"Come on, just one last period before we can go home,"

"Why do they have to pick on us?" Kurt wondered.

"Don't know hon, we're fresh meat I suppose,"

Kurt sighed. Just another day to try and get by.

"I hate school," Mercedes grumbled.

"Yeah...me to," Kurt agreed.

When school finally finished Kurt hugged Mercedes goodbye and told her that his dad was planning on taking him to see Finn.

"Say hi for me! I wish I could come, but my mother wants me to go church school, and they have an excursion this afternoon,"

"Alright then, I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, you bet, keep your chin up Kurt, smile!" She waved and hurried of.

Kurt smiled a little. Mercedes was great, and seeing Finn will help his mood.

Burt waved Kurt over as he got outside the school gate.

"How was school kiddo?"

"Great!" Kurt lied.

He didn't want his father to worry about him any more.

"That's good to hear, come on, let's go; Mrs Carole is waiting for us,"

Carole was not the only one waiting.

Kurt immediately saw the hazel eyes and choked.

Blaine.

He was right there, Kurt could just reach over and touch him, but he didn't.

"Hi," Blaine whispered.

Kurt let out a sob as Blaine stepped forward with a gentle expression and no longer the flash of hurt and upset look he used to give Kurt.

"Wait where's Finn?" Kurt asked Burt as he was about to go.

Blaine's face fell at the mention of the other boy.

"I didn't bring you to see Finn, I thought you two might like to work things out," Burt pointed out.

"Oh..."

"Kurt," Blaine started. Kurt wanted to cry...he missed that voice so much. Carole quietly ushered Burt away.

"You need to talk, get your friendship back," Burt added before leaving. Kurt glared at him as he left.

Kurt was not about to stay here and be ignored on purpose so he walked away...knowing Blaine wouldn't follow, but he was surprised when Blaine grabbed his arm.

"No, please..."

"What do you want?" Kurt spat.

Blaine was surprised and a little hurt.

"I...I want to apologise,"

"For forgetting me? For letting that…that boy say mean things to me, for what Blaine?"

"I didn't forget you," Blaine instantly replied.

"No Blaine, you stopped talking to me! You hurt me so much, because I missed you and all I wanted was to be your friend, because I can't stop...thinking about how kind and nice you are, even when you hurt me! I should be angry at you! Why I can't I be angry at you?" Kurt yelled crossing his legs on the familiar carpet, putting his head in his hands.

"You should be angry at me..." Blaine admitted quietly sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt missed Blaine. He couldn't deny that, and he couldn't bring himself to move away even though he knew he should.

"What did I do?" Kurt whispered finally.

"You didn't do anything, Blaine shook his head.

"Then why were you so angry at me that day?" Kurt looked straight into his eyes. His heart ached to see the pain behind them.

The beautiful hazel were starting to get watery.

"Because...I was afraid,"

"Of what?"

"Of losing you!"

Kurt made out a 'I don't believe you' sort of noise in response, he waited for Blaine to explain.

Blaine sighed as he began to pace and ramble his answer.

"I know it sounds stupid, and I know you won't like me now, but...I didn't forget you; it's that I told my mother bout you, cause I like you lots...and...she didn't understand, she said I was bad, I didn't like her saying I was bad, I cried, I can't stop crying when she says that to me, I just wanted her to love me, but she won't cause I just think you are...the most, kindest boy I've ever met, and I don't want you to ...to feel the same about me, which I know you won't because no one do and my momma said it was bad, she hit me Kurt,"

Kurt was gaping at him. He thought Blaine hated him.

"And so I told Ms Carole, and she told me that it was okay and..."

"Blaine!" Kurt stopped him before he ran out of breath.

"Sorry," Blaine said instantly.

Kurt shook his head. Wait his mother hit him?

"Does it hurt?"

Blaine looked confused.

"Where your mommy hit you?"

"My face, right here, no but it did, I cried all night," Blaine said pointing at his cheek and hanging his head low in shame.

"Oh Blainers…you got hurt cause you told your mommy you like me?"

Blaine nodded with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry," Kurt pulled Blaine towards him immediately.

"Not your fault," Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head.

"It is, you got hurt,"

"Do you know why I did not talk to you now? I did not mean to leave you alone, I thought…that liking you was bad…because everything I do is bad…and I just wasn't sure…and I was so upset Kurt,"

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, cause you like me, and your mommy doesn't,"

"Ms Carole said I could,"

"My Dad tells me I'm allowed to like whoever I want,"

"Really? Ms Carole told me that too after she talked to me today,"

"So….do you still like me the way you liked me before?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yes, but mommy doesn't have to know, and only….if you…are okay with it,"

"I'm sorry you got hurt Blaine, I'm sorry, and I like you too,"

"It's okay Kurt….I got you back, wait you like me too?"

"mhm,"

"What about Finny? I thought you liked him more,"

"Nope, you are cuter than Finny,"

Blaine blushed and finally let the tears flow, while he pulled Kurt closer to him...and ...

Burt and Carole were watching them from inside Carole's office, trying not to make it too obvious.

"What's going on Carole? I can't see!"

"Shh! I think they are going to kiss,"

"What!"

"BE QUIET!" Carole hushed.

"Is this a good idea?" Burt scratched his arm nervously.

"Burt...your son is 9, not 2,"

"But he's still just a baby," Burt whined peering through the glass to see Kurt searching Blaine's eyes.

The adorableness was too much too bare. Blaine was looking at Kurt like he was a candy in a store that he just had to have.

"Yes...I know, but we just have to stop them when things get too far,"

"How far are we talking?"

"Look...Burt, they are kids! They won't do anything that we haven't taught them and can you remember your first crush?"

Burt then nodded. He had indeed falling in love with Kurt's mother at the age of 14.

"Well yeah...but I was still a bit older than they are!"

"Overprotectivemodeagain..." Carole muttered.

"Well if you saw Finn kissing a girl how would you feel?"

"I'd probably look her over first, and if she was good enough for Finn, than I wouldn't say anything about it, first crushes kiss are rare at their ages...and when they do have them...they are always too shy to do anything about it, and besides I don't think Finn even knows what a kiss is yet, I'm pretty sure Kurt and Blaine would find themselves giggling if they do finally kiss,"

Burt let out a small laugh.

"Oh! Shh...it's happening! I have to get the camera!"

Burt was debating on storming out there and putting them in separate rooms or just watching it, but when he looked in the mirror, he just knew that Blaine wouldn't hurt Kurt, Carole had explained what happened and he also knew that Kurt was happy, and that was all that mattered to him.

Burt saw Blaine pull Kurt too him just in time for Carole to get her shot ready.

They hugged. For a long time, Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine, while Blaine did the same if possible.

Burt grinned. Carole pouted.

"Well...don't worry Mr - Iworrytoomuchaboutmyson'slife, they only hugged...you can rest your poor soul in peace for they are still lip virgins,"

Burt rolled his eyes.

"Fan much?"

"What? Can you honestly blame me?".

Kurt embraced the hug, and breathed in Blaine's scent. Blaine smiled and just held Kurt for as long as he could. They never wanted to let go.

"I missed you so much," Kurt declared as they held onto each other.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer if that was possible and rubbed his hair against Kurt's cheek.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you,"

Kurt and Blaine were drawing their favourite things on paper while they enjoyed each other's company for the time they could when suddenly Sebastian walked up.

"Hi Blaine!" Sebastian said excitedly clutching his school bag, ignoring Kurt on purpose.

Kurt instantly moved away. Blaine noticed and raised an eyebrow.

Blaine didn't say anything and continued to draw with Kurt, even though they weren't as close as before. He got irritated when Sebastian decided to sit next to him. He always did that.

"HI!" Sebastian repeated dropping his bag with a loud thud to get his attention. Kurt glared from his position on the carpet.

Blaine frowned.

"How come you don't say hi to Kurt?" Blaine put his crayon down aggravated.

"Cause he is a loser!" Sebastian said matter of fact.

"He is not a loser! He's my best friend," Blaine snarled.

Kurt smiled a little, which caused Blaine to smile back but throw a look at Sebastian.

"He's so pale, and ugly, and he so rude to people at school, I don't like him! You should hang with us, the cool kids," Sebastian offered.

Kurt sniffed obviously upset, and it made Blaine angry to see Sebastian making Kurt upset.

Blaine got up and stood over Sebastian, trying to appear meaner.

"Kurt is beautiful, and you don't even know anything about him! Maybe he is rude because you ignore him!"

'Yeah right, he looks like a ghost, and I don't see why you have to be around him all the time, he makes you look dorky," Sebastian scoffed.

Blaine hit him on the shoulder hard. Sebastian cried out in pain.

Kurt got up as well and dragged Blaine back down to the carpet where they had sat recently.

"He's not worth it," Kurt whispered, as Blaine turned his face back to look at him softly.

"Blaine!" Carole called from where Burt and Carole were watching in the office.

Blaine shamelessly walked up to them hands in pockets.

"Y...yes mam?" Blaine stared up trying not to appear scared as he waited to be lectured by Carole.

"Why did you hit Sebastian?" Carole crossed her arms.

Burt looked at him disapprovingly. Blaine felt really bad.

"Sorry, you...you can punish me," Blaine muttered.

Carole looked up surprised.

"What?"

"My...mother punishes me when I'm bad, you should too," Blaine answered.

Carole shook her head.

"I just want to know why you hit him Blaine, if you apologise to him, I won't say anything again, and punishments are not needed, if you learn your lesson, and promise not to do it again,"

"Oh…well okay…but can you make him apologise to Kurt?" Blaine questioned. Burt smiled warmly at the kid.

"I like that compromise," Carole nodded. Blaine walked back to Kurt and Sebastian, and waited for Carole and Burt.

"Sebastian, could you apologise to Kurt for being mean?" Carole said gently.

Sebastian glared at them.

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Burt added.

"I wasn't mean," Sebastian insisted.

"Yes you were!" Blaine hissed.

Burt put a hand around Blaine to hold him back.

"Easy kiddo,"

"I was not!" Sebastian furiously stated.

"Yeah you were! You wanted Blaine to ignore me, because you said I was ugly," Kurt spoke.

Burt looked fiercely at Sebastian.

"Sebastian go sit in the naughty chair until you can apologise to Kurt," Carole pointed to the chair at the far back of the room.

"It's only the truth, I was not mean," Sebastian mumbled as he walked to his destination.

"Sometimes what you think is wrong," Carole responded as she watched him sit down and face the wall.

Carole looked down at Kurt and handed him a tissue.

"Are you okay Kurt?"

"Y..yeah, I am now," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry, Ms Carole for losing my temper," Blaine added.

Burt chuckled.

"You're a good kid, thanks for sticking up for Kurt kiddo,"

"No problem sir!"

"Blaine…"

"Yes sir?"

"Call me Burt,"

"Okay Burt," Blaine beamed.

Kurt giggled and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Thank you, you're my prince charming!"

Blaine blushed.

"You…you're welcome K..Kurt," Blaine stuttered as Kurt held him.

Carole laughed and walked Burt back to the office leaving back to their playtime before Day Care closed.

**Shout out to 'TheBoyWhoLivedIsDead' for the idea of Carole and Burt watching**


	8. I will always love you

**Chapter 8 I will always love you**

**The mother will play an important role soon...so...yeah tragedy strikes after this chapter guys.. :(... It kills me to write this.**

"Blaine can I ask you something?" Kurt said quietly. Blaine and Kurt were on their stomachs facing each other. Blaine looked a little uncomfortable, and he was thinking deeply.

"Yeah?"

"What...what are your nightmares about?" Kurt bit his bottom lip nervously.

Blaine lost his speech.

Kurt instantly felt bad.

"You don't have to answer, I just I just hate that you can't sleep so good, and it makes me sad,"

Blaine looked at him amazed at the way Kurt sounded so serious. He loved that Kurt was so worried about him and Blaine realised he could tell Kurt anything. He felt like he didn't have to hide around Kurt.

"I well, it's hard to explain, and I don't know honestly, I shouldn't."

"It's okay Blaine, people always have nightmares," Kurt understood.

"Yeah, I know, but I often dream that my mother she tries to kill me,"

Kurt gasped.

"I know it is bad, but when she punishes me for being bad, sometimes I'm scared, because she hurts me so bad, I'm afraid I'll die because I have so much blood and I just get so scared, and I don't understand what I do wrong, I don't know why I'm so bad Kurt," Blaine trembled.

Kurt grabbed his hand softly.

"You look fine to me, I don't think you're bad, where does she hurt you?"

"On my back and my stomach, no where on my arms or legs so people don't see, she doesn't like me at all," Blaine whispered.

Kurt crawled towards him.

"Doesn't it hurt to lay down?"

"Not really, you get used to the pain Kurt," Blaine honestly couldn't look at Kurt.

"You're perfect Blaine, and I don't care what your mother thinks, that won't change for me,"

Blaine finally looked at Kurt with such emotions in his eyes that a tear escaped.

"You need to stop being so nice to me."

"I like being kind to you Blaine you're so kind to me and I get funny feelings when I look at you, it feels nice tho," Kurt mentioned wanting Blaine to understand he is not alone.

"Like flutterflies?" Blaine premised.

"Flutterflies?" Kurt laughed. Blaine obviously mistaken Butterflies for Flutterflies. Kurt found it cute.

Blaine blushed.

"Those things that fly in the air and it moves around like that in your stomach, that's what they call them in the fairytales when the prince meets a princess," Blaine acknowledged.

Kurt chuckled.

Blaine looked at him adoringly.

"What?"

"Blaine, those are called butterflies, not flutterflies,"

"Oh," Blaine's face went to an extreme pink.

Kurt laughed harder.

"I am weird," Blaine admitted.

"Don't, I like flutterflies better, it's different,"

"Kurt can I can I give you an Eskimo kiss?"

Kurt's heart stopped.

"W what are those?"

"Well I saw it in a movie, and Ms Carole told me it's too show you really care about someone come here," Blaine argued.

Kurt shyly crept closer.

Blaine leaned in keeping eye contact with Kurt and rubbed his nose softly against Kurt's nose.

Kurt felt those flutterflies again as Blaine calls them and looked deeply into Blaine's hazel golden eyes when they parted.

"Oh," Kurt breathed.

Blaine saw Kurt staring at him with a wide smile and sighed.

"You should not hang around me,"

"Am I really that ugly?" Kurt asked.

That came out wrong…

"NO!"

"Then why don't you want me to hang round you?" Kurt whimpered brokenly. He hated to ruin a beautiful moment but his chest hurt when Blaine said that.

"Kurt, you should be with people like Finny and Cedes, people who do not get yelled at or in trouble,"

"But I "

"No, Kurt I know you really like me, but I'm not, I'm not good, and I can't let you be round people like me cause I don't want to hurt you, and I care too much bout you to hurt you, I don't wanna hurt you Kurt,"

"You won't hurt me Blaine, I trust you," Kurt begged. His 9 year old heart beating fast, worried at the outcomes.

He lost Blaine once, and he was going to lose him again because Blaine didn't think he was good enough. It made Kurt feel sad.

Blaine shook his head. He looked at the clock and sighed time was running out, he had to let Kurt go.

"I thought maybe… I could be your friend secretly…but my momma... won't like it Kurt and she says I'm bad, If I'm bad, I don't want you to be round me," Blaine declared looking down. He was doing this for Kurt.

He knew his parents hated him badly, and the way his mother acted when he told her about Kurt, he did not want her anywhere near Kurt, and she would have to know Kurt if they were together, because Blaine wasn't good at hiding things. At first he thought maybe…he could be friends with Kurt for a while, but the way Kurt looked at him, was like…he trusted Blaine not to hurt him, and Blaine wasn't sure if he could keep his promise not to hurt Kurt if his momma always said he was bad, his mother knew him better than anybody.

He always told the truth, and got punished for whatever he did wrong. That's how he was brought up. He was a terrible liar, and he would not lie about Kurt, he was too proud of him, but he would not let him get hurt him either, so he had to let him go.

Kurt felt the blow hard. He closed his eyes fighting the tears. Blaine didn't want him. He was ugly like Sebastian said, but Blaine was being too nice to admit it.

"Fine," Kurt got up with his eyes still struggling to fight the tears as he moved away.

"Kurt please understand, don't walk away, we need to talk about this, I don't want to hurt you,"

"I can't be with you, if you won't let me, and I won't let you say that you are bad, it hurts too much Blaine!"

"I'm sorry Kurt, I can't I'm,"

"I just wanted you to be my friend…but if you don't then it's fine…goodbye Blaine," Kurt trembled as he walked away sobbing. He didn't even let Blaine explain.

Blaine's mother came 10 minutes later and questioned why he was crying.

"Stop being such a baby Blaine, your 9 and a half years old now, control it!"

"S sorry mother,"

Blaine couldn't stop crying though all the way home. He had broken Kurt's heart; because he wouldn't let him get attached, but he couldn't be friends with Kurt as he would not let his mother hurt him, if she knew that Kurt was friends with Blaine. Blaine would take the bait instead. Blaine was not supposed to be loved, and he knew it, but deep down he would always love Kurt even if Kurt never loved him back, for breaking his heart.


	9. You can't always get what you want

Kurt didn't go to Day Care centre after that for the next month…he was an emotional wreck, and his father was suffering in the prospect, as he hated watching Kurt so sad all the time. Burt didn't have the time to drop Kurt of with Carole, and Carole didn't have the time to pick him up. Kurt tried to smile he really did, but he just couldn't, and he felt awful watching his father struggle to make him happy. Then it happened.

Kurt had come home from school with bruises, and Burt yelled at him asking him why he didn't tell Burt about the bullying. Sebastian had been making life even worst after his detention from Carole, and had sent an army against Kurt. Every prank from being shoved inside a locker, to having your head flushed in the toilet, to being dumped in the rubbish bins was used on Kurt.

Kurt had stopped being friends with Mercedes sparing her from the same sufferings. Mercedes had allied with a boy name Sam by then, and he was part of the gang, Kurt wasn't upset that she made friends with the enemy as she looked at him with sympathy, he was just glad that she didn't have to put up with it, sometimes it hurt for him not to have her help him during the worst of times, or talk to him to make him feel better, but it was for the best.

Kurt just didn't see any point in fighting any more, the one thing he wanted didn't want him back.

"I didn't want you to worry dad! This is why I didn't tell you, you have enough to worry about at work, than to worry about me, with the payments of the house and everything!"

"Kurt you're my number one priority right now! You have to tell me when those kids are pushing you around, you don't understand how important you are to me," Then Burt had put his hand on his heart and collapsed. Kurt gasped, screaming for his father.

What to do, what do you do…what to do?

"Dad!" Kurt screeched as he ran to him and tried to lift him up. Kurt managed to pull his dad in a straight position but that was it.

"Hang in there dad," Kurt sobbed as he ran to the living room and saw Burt's phone on the TV stand.

Kurt picked it up and found the phone menu. He scrolled down the list of names and pressed Carole's number.

The only one he would trust to know what to do.

Kurt was crying by the time Carole answered.

"Kurt is that you? Kurt sweetie, what happened? Shh…calm down,"

"My….my dad Ms Carole, he fell down, we were arguing, and he fell down! I didn't mean to hurt him Ms Carole!"

"I'll be there right away, I'm going to call an ambulance okay, stay calm, it's not your fault, just breathe hon, I'm coming,"

"Hurry!" Kurt shouted as the phone went dead.

Kurt ran back to the kitchen where Burt was on the ground, he ran to the bedroom and found a pillow that he went back to put under his father's head.

"Don't leave me….I need you…don't leave me dad, I'm sorry! I can't lose you too…please…dad…please," Kurt cried clutching his father's arm and burying his head in it.

The paramedics arrived 5 minutes later and put him on a stretcher, putting oxygen on him as Carole walked in frantically with Finn besides her.

"I couldn't leave Finn alone, so I brought him along," Carole explained to Kurt as she let go of Finn's hand to talk to the paramedics who explained what was happening. They were going to take Burt to The Lima Hospital. Carole picked Kurt up after they finished talking.

"He'll be okay Kurt; shh…it's okay baby,"

"Mommy, what happened?" Finn asked from the floor as he watched the ambulance drive Burt away.

"Don't know sweetheart, come on, we gotta take Kurt to the hospital, and find out,"

"Don't cry Kurt, the doctors will fix him, that's why they are there," Finn looked up nodding encouragingly at Kurt on his mother's shoulder who only cried harder.

The doctors never fixed his mother.


	10. I want to hold your hand

**Chapter 10 I want to hold your hand**

Carole stayed with the boys in Burt's room. She asked the doctors if she could get two fold out beds for the boys. She was going to keep eye watch on them and Burt. There was no point in going home with Kurt constantly worried about Burt, and Finn constantly worried about Kurt and Carole praying for miracles. None of them would be able to sleep anyway.

Carole got one of the doctors to look after them just so she could go home and grab some stuff, Kurt was too upset to cry any more and Finn knew that his mother would be back so he stayed put to support Kurt.

Carole got home as fast as she could, she grabbed some toiletries, food from the fridge, a travel mug to put in some water for the boys with two cups, she got a couple of blankets and stuffed it in Finn's backpack which was always too big on him anyway, and put on her back, she grabbed a couple of magazines, not that she could read them anyhow, some crayons for the boys and put them in the car.

Carole knew she shouldn't speed, but she couldn't help it, she was frantic about the possibilities of Burt's life, and to get to her boys as soon as she could. Carole would never do that again though because she almost crashed into someone on the way to the hospital and it gave her the biggest scare, but she was alive.

Carole got out of the car and ran inside with the backpack and extra bag. She thanked the doctor for minding the kids and dropped the stuff in the room's corner. Kurt finally looked up at Carole with the most saddest look she's ever seen on a child; Finn had fallen asleep curled up on the bed that was put next to where Kurt was sitting.

Carole pulled Kurt into a hug and stroked his back.

"It's okay Kurt, let it out, you'll feel better," Carole could see Kurt was trying not to cry but he finally gave in.

Carole had insisted that Kurt sleep after he stopped crying.

"But…what if he wakes up," Kurt choked.

"I'll let you know Kurt, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him,"

"Ms Carole don't you want to sleep?"

"I will when you wake up, how about that? We take turns,"

Kurt nodded.

"Okay, and Ms Carole?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Thank you,"

Carole let out a tear.

"Your welcome, he'll be okay Kurt, he has to, just keep on hoping," Carole tucked Kurt inside the blankets she brought over on the other bed, and then put the other one over Finn. Kurt nodded and fell asleep after Carole kissed his cheek one more time.

Finn woke up half an hour later when he heard his mother crying.

"Mommy?"

Carole sniffed a little and wiped her face.

"Yes sweetie pie?" Carole glanced down to her son still covered in the blankets.

"Are you okay mommy?" Finn looked up at her concerned.

Carole sighed.

"No Finny, but I'll be okay soon, go back to sleep,"

"I can't, I want to do something for Kurt…" Finn whispered so as not to wake Kurt up.

"Sweetie, do you know if Kurt has any friends we can try cheer him up with?"

Carole knew they both thought about Blaine at the same time, she was hoping he would think of someone else. She could only think about Blaine…

"What about Blaine? He always cheered Kurt up," The answer was obvious, but not going to happen.

"I know hon, but Blaine….Blaine's mother took him out of Day Care centre, not long after Kurt didn't come back, and you and I both know, his mother would not agree to let him come to the hospital,"

"His mother is mean," Finn pouted.

"Yes, Finn she is," Carole agreed.

"Mercedes?" Finn questioned.

Carole hadn't thought about Mercedes for a long time.

"Are they close friends?"

"Well… they were, but Kurt told me they weren't friends anymore when I asked why she wasn't at Kurt's sleepover,"

"She might be our last hope, I'll call her tomorrow, go back to sleep Finny, it's going to be a long day.

Finn nodded.

"I love you mommy,"

"I love you to son,"

Finn fell back to sleep, glad they found a plan for tomorrow. It was so sad just watching Burt drift away...and try to fight for his life. Kurt had talked to his father, begging him to come back, Carole found out from Finn. Tomorrow was a school day, but she was hoping she could call them and ask Mercedes's mother to come help, she knew Mercedes was a sweet girl, and if anything, Kurt needed more support than ever. She has no idea what caused them to break up their friendship, but she'll found out tomorrow.

Kurt woke up when a familiar voice came inside. Mercedes, what was she doing here?

"Cedes?" Kurt whispered as he fluttered his eyes open, trying to remember what had happened. Then he saw his father in the bed above him with the oxygen mask on and started sobbing again. His dad was connected to a machine as well.

The girl came around and hugged him, he didn't refuse, he missed having his friend, because Finn was more of a brother to him, and it was hard to gossip, or talk about why he was feeling upset, sometimes Finn was just overprotective, although he did love that about him. Kurt had a slight crush on him but no more than what he had felt for Blaine.

"My mom told me what happened, you okay Kurt?" Mercedes put an arm around him.

"No…I want my dad to wake up cedes, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked confused, wasn't it a school day today?

"Ms Carole called my mom to ask if she could bring me to cheer you up, she didn't like seeing you so upset, the principle said it was okay, since I was upset anyway, and they thought that if I went to see you, I would feel better, and the principle felt bad about your dad too…,"

"Why were you upset?" Kurt felt bad for not keeping contact with Mercedes, and was glad that she and him were talking again.

"Sam…punched another boy for shoving me into the dumpster, they were bored because they didn't have you to pick on, so they came to me instead, and I really missed you Kurt, and I'm so so sorry for not helping you,"

Kurt pulled Mercedes into another hug.

"It's okay, I just wanted you to be safe, and I didn't care what happened to me,"

"It wasn't fair though Kurt!"

"It's not fair for them to pick on you either, and… wait…are you and Sam bestests of friends now?"

Mercedes blushed.

"He said he liked me Kurt, he thinks I'm cool, and I felt bad, because there was no one there with you, and then I started crying for not helping you, and I missed you and then the principle called me into her office and told me Ms Carole had asked for me to come, Sam is in the naughty chair at the moment, but he isn't a bad kid," Mercedes explained.

Kurt smiled a little.

"Sam sounds nice,"

"He is, I mean he was mean to some people, but once we became friends he only picks on the bullies now, they are scared of him because he's tough, and is on the football team,"

"He's cute too," Kurt grinned, remembering the recent but attractive bully with blonde hair that looked like he lightened it with Lemon juice, and he had green eyes, and he was pretty tall and strong for their age.

Mercedes giggled.

"Yeah he is!"

Carole watched smiling to see Kurt a little bit happier. You could still see the pain in his eyes, but he clearly missed having a friend to talk to. So that was one step further to miracles.

Finn yawned loudly making the two friends look over at the boy still in the fold out bed.

Finn rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"He sleeps through everything," Kurt told Mercedes who nodded.

"My cousin is like that too,"

"Boys," Kurt shook his head.

Mercedes agreed. It had to be a boy thing.

"I'm hungry," Finn groaned.

"Hey Finny!" Mercedes waved.

Finn beamed at her and waved back.

"HI!"

"Good afternoon to you too little man," Carole chuckled.

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued holding his father's hand looking sad again and sighed. Kurt was in deep thought as Mercedes teased Finn for waking up so late.

**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something I think you'll understand**

Kurt was singing. The hospital room went quiet. Mercedes was stunned at Kurt's voice and went quiet.

**When I say that something…I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand …**

…**.I wanna hold your hand**

Mercedes wanted a copy of it and whispered to Ms Carole if she could video it. Carole showed Mercedes how to use the record button on her phone, and she let her hold it as Kurt watched his father and sang.

**Oh, please, say to me … You'll let me be your man**

**And please, say to me**  
><strong>You'll let me hold your hand<strong>

**Now let me hold your hand**

Kurt sniffed and pulled his chair closer to Burt. Kurt stared into his father's eyes that were currently closed.

A small crowd was looking in sadly at the scene. Some filming it as well. Kurt was oblivious to all the attention as he sang to his father.

**I wanna hold your hand…and when I touch you I feel happy, inside**

**It's such a feeling…that my love I can't hide… I can't hide**

**I can't hide**

Carole stared at Kurt and Burt and let a tear flow down her cheek.

**ah you, got that something**

**I think you'll understand**

**When I say that something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

There was such an emotional atmosphere, people were holding back tears or getting out tissues as they watched Kurt sing to his father deep in thought.

**I wanna hold your hand**  
><strong>And when I touch you I feel happy, inside<strong>

**It's such a feeling…That my love**

**I can't hide**

**I can't hideI can't hide**  
><strong>Yeah you, got that something<strong>

**I think you'll understand**

**When I say that something**

**I wanna hold your hand… I wanna hold your handI wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and**

Kurt looked up when he noticed the silence and gasped at the people in the room. Suddenly they all clapped including the nurse and offered Kurt a kind smile. Mercedes quickly handed the phone back to Carole, and asked if she could get it to her mummy. Carole agreed she would send it for her.

"You have real talent kid, your father would be proud," The nurse smiled softly at him and moved on to her destination.

The other grown ups that appeared nodded and one Asian boy with a bandage around his arm nodded in agreement. He gave Kurt a thumbs up before leaving with his mother who took him away.

"She's right Kurt, you're amazing," Carole praised.


	11. As long as you're there

**Chapter 12 As long as you're there**

The next day Kurt held on to his father's hand and refused to let go, he constantly talked to Burt as the man kept his eyes closed as though they were having their regular daily conversations, but Kurt ran out of breathe and started sobbing.

"Please dad, I need you… please… Ms Carole is so sad, and so is Finny, we all love you dad, but I love you the most, I need you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the bullies! I don't believe in God dad…but I believe in you…I believe in us,"

Kurt continued to cry and then suddenly he felt a little movement in his father's hand.

"If you can hear me dad, squeeze back!"

Burt squeezed a little around his thumb.

"MS CAROLE!" Kurt screeched, suddenly everyone was in the room as Kurt cried happily at the movement in his father's hands.

"He's awake Carole!" Kurt squealed repeatedly hugging Carole tightly later on. Finn was happy as well, he kept jumping up and down and clapped his hands. Carole looked extremely relieved and smiled at the man that was finally opening his eyes at her.

"You gave us a scare," She told Burt gently, but with seriousness in her voice.

Burt nodded slightly, he had let out small talk with Kurt before and he was exhausted.

The nurse explained the same thing to her. She nodded and pulled up a chair next to Burt, as well as Kurt on the other side of her.

"Please…don't ever do that to us again," Carole said with emotion in her voice. Burt appeared puzzled.

"U…us?" Burt whispered.

"You didn't think Kurt was the only one worried about you, did you now?" Carole scowled.

Burt let out a small laugh.

"S…sorry..I didn't mean to ...make...you...upset...Kurt," Burt looked at his son who was smiling again.

Kurt was so precious, and Burt didn't understand it but Carole looked like she could use a hug as well, he felt terrible for leaving her under all the stress because of his heart attack, and he hated knowing how upset Kurt had been.

"I'm glad you're okay, I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry! I love you dad," Kurt cried holding his hand tighter.

"Hey! I love you too Kiddo…easy, I'm not going no where…"

Carole smiled softly.

"MR BURT!" Finn exclaimed happily when he finally saw he was awake. Finn had been sleeping again after Kurt was allowed to talk to Burt, and the nurses say to let him have a bit of time with his son.

"Hey little man…you been good to your mother?"

Carole wondered why he would worry about such a thing.

"Yes Sir! I'm glad you're okay Mr Burt!"

"Me too kiddo, could not leave my little guy here," Burt looked back to Kurt than glanced at Carole.

"Thank you Carole,"

"What for?" Carole asked moving a bit closer so she could brush the sweat of his forehead with a cloth. She blushed when she realised how close they were after leaning back in the chair and the look he gave her was too much of appreciation. The room temperature was warmer than it had been yesterday.

"For taking care of my boy,"

Kurt was too busy burying himself into Burt's scent to listen to the conversation.

"You guys are my family now," Carole stated clearly. Burt smiled.

Burt talked to Carole for a while on how things went, and asked Finn how school was going, he was surprised when Carole told him that they had slept in the hospital room and she let Finn stay from school so she could take care of him and Kurt while they waited for him to wake up.

Kurt didn't talk about Blaine. He decided that he would talk about things one at a time, so his father could rest.

"Alright everybody, I think it'd be best if we let Mr Hummel sleep,"

Kurt looked worried at the doctor and shook his head.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll just be sleeping, I'll wake up this time," Burt assured.

Kurt looked near tears.

"It's okay Kurt, he'll be okay," Carole soothed patting his hair lightly.

Burt was surprised when he didn't even touch it.

"Kurt, come here," Burt requested.

Kurt walked closer to the bed and Burt took his hands in his and sat up a little bit.

"I'm just going to sleep Kurt, I won't leave you, not like mommy, mommy had no choice,"

Kurt shed some tears.

"I know Kurt, I don't like hospitals either, but I am NOT leaving you, okay?"

Kurt trembled as he nodded.

"Good, stay strong Kurt, it'll be okay, you should go get some fresh air kiddo, take Ms Carole with you, and I'll look after Finn for the moment,"

"You sure Burt?" Carole asked concerned. Burt nodded looking at the kid playing with his crayons on the ground of the hospital room.

"Yeah…he won't be no trouble,"

"Alright, we'll be back soon," Carole whispered leaning down to kiss Burt's forehead.

Burt looked a little startled but welcomed the gesture with a pleasant smile that reached his eyes. She chuckled at the sappy grin and wiped away the spot she kissed on Burt's forehead.

"Hang in there,"

Kurt tilted his head looking at how happy his dad was when Ms Carole kissed his forehead. She was really good too his father…and Ms Carole looked really sad when she first saw Burt in hospital…he didn't want another man to get Ms Carole because what would happen if he never got to see Finny again, and Ms Carole wasn't there too look after him if something happened to Burt? Or too even care about his dad!

After his mommy died, there had been no one for his dad, and he felt really bad, because he could see the pain when he looked at those people like in the fairytales that were kissing on the street.

He knew his daddy missed his mommy because he heard him crying sometimes when he thought Kurt was in his room and he had just come out to grab some milk, or when he looked at her picture, but he didn't seem so sad with Ms Carole.

Kurt missed his mommy, and he didn't want to replace her, he wanted her back more than anything! He wasn't sure what to do…or what to think anymore…

Carole led Kurt outside to the girls bathroom and wiped Kurt's face as well as her own with a moist toilette, they didn't go straight outside, neither of them wanted to stay out for too long, they had only agreed so Burt could not worry about them, and Carole knew that Kurt didn't want to leave the hospital even if it was just 10 feet.

"You okay little man?" Carole asked plotting Kurt on the bench to stare him in the eye.

Kurt didn't appear as sad as before, he even looked like he could go back to the way things were at Day Care, the smile she saw was wide, and not the forced smile that he often gave her the past two days and before that. It was a nice sight to see. It didn't reach his eyes like it normally did, but it was improved.

Kurt nodded as Carole put him back down and reached for his hand.

"Come on, I don't think Finn would be letting your father sleep, if we stayed here too long," Carole giggled at the 'I-know-what-you-mean' look Kurt gave her.

"Kurt…I hope you don't mind, I brought Sam along who would like to meet you," Mercedes said after saying hello to Burt the next day at the hospital, and giving him her best wishes. Mercedes had been visiting all week and catching up with Kurt and his family.

Kurt looked up from his father's bed side who nodded to get him out of the room.

"It's okay Kurt, Carole won't do anything you wouldn't do," Kurt smiled.

He nodded and left the room to talk to Mercedes and Sam. Sam was as handsome as he remembered from school, the blonde hair still there, a little bit longer than before, and the green eyes sparkled, but he looked shy.

He was wearing baggy pants and a football jersey. He looked like he had just come home from practise on the fields which were exactly where he had come from.

Sam held out a hand for Kurt to take, who refused to when he saw how dirty they were, but the boy had a nice smile which fell when Kurt didn't accept his hand.

"I'm…sorry for bullying you at school, when I first became friends with Mercedes, Kurt, she has showed me how to be myself, and I never wanted to bully you but I was worried about my friends, what they would think of me, but I've changed, and I hope you don't stay mad at me, I'd like to be friends, Mercedes told me so much about you, and I think we could get along really well," Sam added trying to shake his hand again. Kurt shook his head.

"I would shake your hand but you got dirt on them!" Kurt pointed out making a face.

Sam's eyes went wide and laughed a bit.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I should have gotten cleaned up, I just came straight from football practise, Mercedes's mum picked me up, I didn't even realise, now I remember she told me you hated getting dirty,"

"It's okay!" Kurt exclaimed giggling. He liked Sam; he was trying really hard to be nice.

"I'm sorry,"

"I forgive you," Kurt nodded approvingly.

"He's cute," He whispered in Mercedes's ears.

She blushed.

"What did you say?" Sam looked up from wiping his hands on his pants.

"Nothing!" Mercedes said before Kurt could say anything.

"Is your dad okay?" Sam asked politely. Kurt sighed a little and nodded slightly.

"He's okay…I was really scared though," Kurt admitted.

"I'm sure he will be fine! My dad says that it's hard to get out of something like that, so your dad must be really really strong!" Sam patted Kurt's back who instantly flashed him an angry look. Sam jerked away immediately forgetting his dirty hands.

"SORRY!"

"Its fine…thank you Sam, and yes you are right my dad is strong," Kurt agreed proudly.

"Do you have email? We should catch up sometime when I am not wearing these clothes," Sam asked.

Mercedes giggled. Kurt knew now that Mercedes really reaaaaaally liked this guy.

Because Mercedes never just laughed like that at anyone, and her face was really red!

"Sure!" Kurt said, thinking he could make fun of Mercedes later, she did the same thing with her on Blaine when he used to see Blaine at Day Care. The thought of Blaine instantly reminded Kurt of what he missed and he felt himself shake a little.

"You okay?" Sam looked concerned.

"F…fine…," Kurt bit back a sob as he asked for a piece of paper to write his email.

Sam gave it to him still worried as he looked at Mercedes. Kurt gave it back to him with sad eyes and a fake smile.

"Come here Kurt," Mercedes argued pulling Kurt into a gripping hug after he finally couldn't stop the tears.

"It's okay boo,"

"I miss him," Kurt sobbed.

"I know,"

"But your dad is okay isn't he?" Sam looked shocked. He thought Kurt said he was.

Mercedes patted Kurt's back and looked sadly at her bestest best friend.

"Kurt means another boy that we were friends with, Blaine, he was really nice, but his mommy was so mean and took him away,"

"He didn't want to be with me," Kurt answered.

Sam looked sympathetically at him and shook his head.

"You seem like a cool guy! Do you want me to hurt him for hurting you?"

"NO!" Kurt shouted straight away.

"No…, you don't even know where he is, and he is really nice, but I don't know, I don't know what happened…just please…no" Kurt repeated.

"Sam won't hurt Blaine," Mercedes shot Sam an angry look.

"I hate seeing you upset Kurt, I'm sorry Blaine can't talk to you right now, but maybe one day you will see him again, just don't give up boo, Blaine wouldn't want that,"

"You don't know what Blaine wants," Kurt replied bitterly.

"I know he cared about you boo,"

"He didn't!"

Mercedes felt hurt for Blaine, because Blaine used to talk to her about Kurt and he missed Kurt as much as Kurt missed Blaine she knew, but Blaine wouldn't tell her why he wouldn't talk to Kurt, but now that she thought about it, Kurt didn't try hard enough to talk do him.

"Yes he did! STOP IT. Stop feeling so bad for yourself, and think about others for once Kurt. Blaine liked you, but something was up, and I don't know what, but you wouldn't ask Blaine why, you would cry in the corner and I know if Sam was mad at me, I would want to know why, and I would talk to him about it, but you wouldn't talk to Blaine! You gave up after one try!"

Kurt stared at her wide eyed as he let it sink in. Mercedes hadn't been there that time with Sebastian and when Blaine stuck up for him, it was after school on the weekand and she had church…

Kurt never told her about it because he felt like it was too good of a thing to keep to himself, alone time with Blaine, even with that mean bully that interrupted the time with Blaine.

Mercedes didn't know about Kurt meeting Blaine before, and about the Eskimo kiss, or the talk about how Blaine didn't want hang round him, she thought Kurt was still talking about the time where Blaine didn't talk to him at Day Care centre, but now that she reminded him of it, he felt really bad for not trying hard enough to see if Blaine was okay.

It was his fault. Kurt gaped at her as the tears poured down his face. Was that why Blaine thought Kurt should not hang around him? Did he not show how much he cared for Blaine?

"Mercedes! You made him feel bad," Sam said disapprovingly, wanting to pull Kurt in for a hug but his hands would make Kurt pull away.

Kurt looked down at the floor and shook his head refusing to look at them. Maybe he didn't care enough for Blaine like Blaine cared for him.

Mercedes didn't give in.

"Even though Blaine was mean to you, you were mean back Kurt! You ignored him,"

"No…" Kurt whispered brokenly.

"Do you know how many times I had to hear him cry and you were with Ms Carole?"

"MERCEDES!" Sam warned.

Mercedes stopped the moment Kurt ran out.

"You happy now?"

"I…"

"That was a mean thing to do! I know I've done a lot of mean things, but I didn't think you ever would, and he isn't feeling so good after his father almost died!" Sam argued.

Mercedes looked ashamed.

"Oh no…I…messed up so bad," Mercedes was supposed to support her friend, and instead she had a go at him, because she was both Kurt and Blaine's friend. She hadn't meant to be cruel, and now she felt an empty feeling in her stomach at the cause she had done.

"You did, I'm going to see if he's okay, and then I want you to apologise," Sam fumed as he stormed of after Kurt.


	12. Hungry Like The Wolf

**Chapter 14 Hungry Like The Wolf**

Blaine stared at his laptop that his Grandmother had bought him for Christmas. His grandmother was the only person that bought him anything, which is why he had anything nice at all. When she asked what he got for Christmas from his parents on the phone, he would just make it up, and say all this wonderful things like his father has told him to do, but since his grandmother never came to visit, because she was too busy with her friends she only ever sent him the gifts.

Blaine rarely spent quality time with his parents, so he shut himself in his room and went on the internet. If his parents ever did bother to check up on him, he would hear them coming and shut it of to pretend he was reading a book. He just would not risk losing his escape from the world by showing his parents that he was using his Grandmother's present. His father hated it when he enjoyed anything that he was given from someone.

His father was rarely home, so he didn't worry about him so much, it was his mother that didn't appear to care at all what Blaine did, so long as he stayed away from her while she got things done. If any of her friends were over she ordered him to his room. If his father came home to impress his friends, he was sent to his room. His own cousins didn't even know he exist, since his parents never spoke of him.

His brother Cooper was the only family that payed any slight attention to him, but even Cooper couldn't help him. Cooper was allowed to be with the family when other people came over because his mother said that Cooper was the good child, he behaved properly. Cooper always knew what to do, and was never messy or spoilt. Cooper was always the favourite child; he never got hit, or was told he was doing something wrong. Blaine didn't understand what was so wrong with him.

Blaine still felt that Cooper was the only family he could really count on if he had to choose. Cooper had his own computer so they were able to connect to each other through the internet. They never told their parents of their social networking connection because if they did they would most likely be taken of, and Blaine can't be alone in the world, he needs his older brother to explain things, and he loved watching the movies that his brother would sneak in on his USB under the door with harry potter and such for his laptop.

**Inbox from Smiles and Sugar**

Blaine rolled his eyes at the name appearing on his MSN, but then again Cooper didn't like his name.

_Hey little Bro are you okay in there?_

**Reply from Bowties and Suspenders**

_Same as always Coop…what's happening outside? I can hear a lot of noise._

**Inbox from Smiles and Sugar**

_Yeah mum's got a party going, and Dad came home drunk… I think he hit someone too…mum just got him to calm down._

**Reply from Bowties and Suspenders**

_Could you get me some food Coop?_

**Inbox from Smiles and Sugar**

_Have you eaten anything little bro?_

**Reply from Bowties and Suspenders**

_Not since the last time you bought in some food._

**Inbox from Smiles and Sugar**

_You're kidding right?_

**Reply from Bowties and Suspenders**

_No Coop. Why would I lie?_

**Inbox from Smiles and Sugar**

_I guess not, hold in there, I'll slide something under the door._

**Reply from Bowties and Suspenders**

_Thank you. ._

Blaine could hear footsteps above him, as dust brushed his hair.

There was no reply and soon he heard the quiet 3 knock symbol on his door that was Cooper's way of saying it was him.

"Can you open the door Blaine?" Cooper whispered against the door.

"I can't reach the lock you know that Coop," Blaine replied.

"How did you lock yourself in?"

"I didn't lock myself in! Mommy did,"

Cooper sighed.

"Hold on a minute,"

A few minutes later Blaine could hear a chair being dragged and then the doorknob being turned.

Cooper had managed to open the door.

Blaine's stomach growled when he saw the 2 cupcakes and a sandwich that were on the plate Cooper held in his hand.

"Here, you can have the sandwich," Cooper handed Blaine the cheese Sandwich.

"Can I have a cupcake too?" Blaine pleaded.

It looked so delicious; it had pink decorations and sparkling icing. One of them were rich chocolate.

"No, there were only 5 out there left!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Please Coop, just half?" Blaine looked up at his taller brother who had shut the door behind him.

"No!" Cooper scowled. Cooper was only looking out for him. He knew that Cooper wanted Blaine to be healthy, but he didn't understand why Cooper got to eat all the fatty food and not gain any weight.

Blaine bit his bottom lip and nodded. He took the sandwich eagerly and crossed his legs on the carpet eating it fast.

"Slow down bro, you'll be sick," Cooper ordered patting his brother's back.

Blaine immediately slowed down after eating one half of the sandwich.

"Is the party fun?" Blaine asked keen to hear all about the outside world. He missed it. Ever since being taken out of Day Care he didn't go outside anymore. He was never allowed too anyway, not even just to play in the park; his mother said he would catch a disease. Blaine wished he was Cooper.

"Yeah, it is with the other kids who are outside, we are going to play football. I was just showing Jessica my new game on the computer. I don't like the party inside with the parents, they are too boring, they only talk about the Government but Jessica wanted to see my room."

"Couldn't you ask mommy for me if I could join?" Blaine stared into Cooper's eyes searching for some emotion in there.

"Blainers, you don't even like football,"

"I might!" Blaine insisted. Cooper laughed at him.

"Sorry bro, but I'll bring some movies back you can watch if you life? You know mommy doesn't want you to come outside,"

"I know," Blaine nodded. His eyes looked to the cupcakes a little sad for a minute but forced himself to look away. Cooper sighed.

"Here, have one,"

"Won't I get fat?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah but that just means more girls for me, you don't get fat by playing football!" Cooper winked and handed Blaine the cupcake, eating the other.

Cooper said goodbye locking the room again in case their father came back to play football after a friend called him.

Blaine sat by himself and cringed at the thought of Kurt finding him unattractive if he ever did saw the other boy again. He decided to save the cupcake for later in case he got hungry, so he put it underneath the bed.

He re-opened Windows Live Messenger to see if his brother was still on.

**Inbox from Smiles and Sugar**

I'm only kidding Blaine, one cupcake won't get you fat.

**Reply from Bowties and Suspenders**

Are you sure?

**Inbox from Smiles and Sugar**

Do you trust me?

Did he trust Cooper?

…

5 minutes later

**Reply from Bowties and Suspenders**

Yeah I trust you.

**Inbox from Smiles and Sugar**

Good. Enjoy the cupcake little bro.


	13. Superwoman is Grandma

**SO SO SO SORRY!. I managed to find some time on my hands in school, since I caught up ahead of everyone, I decided in one of my classes, I ended up writing this in my school book lol.. I hope no one has forgotten this story, and I'm really sorry for leaving it so long without updating, and yes I changed a few things around but I think it's much better than what it was :). **

Blaine's Grandmother sure knew how to throw surprises. She turned up at the Anderson's house out of the blue, surprising Blaine's mother, who knew nothing about her arrival, and also worried her because her husband wouldn't be there to help her get rid of the woman.

Both Jennifer and Susan Anderson were not on the same level of thinking, and that is the main reason that Susan (Blaine's grandmother) never came to visit her son or grandson, but something just made her want to. She was tired of listening to little Blaine forcibly, announce how happy he was on the phone, she was not naive, she could hear the hint of sadness behind his voice, and she didn't want to continue living without seeing the little man. She adored Blaine, but she just never got time to see him, or made the time, since

Blaine's mother had basically made it impossible to bare with, but this time, she was coming to see Blaine, since she was getting old, and she didn't want to die without letting Blaine know she was there for him.

When she did arrived and pretty much let herself in the house, she was horrified by what she saw.  
>The door was closed but it was not locked, so she had walked right in to see Blaine's mother sitting in a kitchen chair, with her legs out, a cigarette in her hand, ash tray on the table and cooper beneath her playing some card game on the floor.<p>

Pizza boxes and can bottles were left everywhere on the counter and Blaine was no where to be seen. The rest of the house was untouched as though trying to impress.

Jennifer choked on her cigarette when she noticed the invader and glared evily at her as she ushered Cooper out of the kitchen, so they could talk.

Cooper immediately picked up his cards and ran up the staircase, hanging on the rail at the top of the stairs. Both adults were too busy creating an eye staring war to notice that he was eavesdropping.

"Where's Blaine?"

"...Excuse me? There is no...,"

"Where. Is. Blaine!"

"Down the hall on the right under the staircase" Blaine's mother snorted as she dismissed the woman.

Jennifer couldn't stand her, Blaine had been in his room all day, and it was in her right, to keep him that way.

Susan didn't give her the time of day to answer her, and immediately set of to her destination.

She found the said "Small" closeted room..and found it locked. She frowned as she tried to open it.

"Can I help you?" Cooper finally made himself visible from on top of the stairs.

She shook her head, she shouldn't hate Cooper, but the boy was spoilt rotten, and shouldn't be allowed anything more than Blaine got, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he got a better bedroom then Blaine,  
>from what she remembered seeing years ago, it wasn't fair, that all his father talked about was little Cooper on the phone, and how proud they were of little Cooper. She just couldn't find it in her heart to give the boy the same thing everyone else gave him.<p>

"There's a key...I know you don't like me, but I know how to get to Blaine, mother doesn't like anyone talking to him, but I do sometimes, and the key is on top of that huge clock next to the staircase, please don't tell mother I know about it,"

Susan stared at the boy with the wavy short cut brown hair, the baggy pants, and football shirt.

His eyes stared at his obviously new shoes as he waited for her to lecture him.

Instead Susan looked in the case that held the ancient clock as Cooper described and found the key hanging on the side on a string.

"Thank you," She whispered eventually, feeling defeated, she could not hate the boy entirely.

It was not his fault.

The boy smiled slightly and nodded as she continued into the room.

She gasped as she saw Blaine in the small bed in the corner of the room, pale as a ghost,  
>skinny as a rake, and curled up in a ball as if hiding away from a monster in the closet.<p>

"Blaine?" She asked as he looked up when he noticed company.

Blaine was frightened when he noticed who it was, and she could see him shake.

"...Please whatever I did I'm sorry!"

He liked his Grandmother he did, but he knew he did something wrong if someone came to visit him.

"W...whatever you did? No honey..I came to see you,"

"Why?" Blaine reluctantly asked tilting his head as he let her see his beautiful hazel eyes finally.

"To help you,"

"Huh?"

"Oh Blaine...my dear baby Blaine, look at you! You look like you haven't eaten in three weeks!"

"I had half a sandwich yesterday, mam" Blaine protested.

Susan moved over to his side of the room and sat down on his bed holding out her arms.

Blaine frowned at the gesture as though not knowing what to do.

"YOu don't want a hug?"

"I shouldn't have hugs," Blaine replied.

"Why on earth not!"

Blaine cringed at the sound of her voice, and she softened her face, to show she wasn't mad at him.

"Mother says they are for wimps,"

Susan rolled her eyes and pulled him in. Blaine was shaking even harder then before.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I let this happen to you Blaine, THEY let this happen to you, just hold on here for me okay? I'm going to speak to your parents,"

"Father isn't home," Blaine sobbed softly.

"Hey...easy now son, you'll be alright, just hold your chin up boy, I'll be right back okay?"

Blaine nodded eagerly as she left the room, noticing Cooper had departured, probably to play with some toys.

She couldn't believe what she saw in Blaine's room. It was worst than she had thought.

There were no toys, he wasn't wearing appropriate clothing for this weather, and he was totally isolated.

The house itself was perfect, the only thing that was mistreated was Blaine and his room, and the bit of smoke that was coming from the kitchen with the left over pizza which looked like there had been a party.

Susan Anderson stormed into the kitchen in fury as Blaine's mother looked up unconcerned.

"I'm taking the boy home with me, and if you dare try stop me, I'll not only get you exposed, but I'll cut you and your husband out of the will completely! That's what you want isn't it!Well...let me have Blaine, and I will recondisder, but mark my words Jennifer! You will not get away with this, so make your choice now,"

Jennifer didn't seem to be caring what Susan thought at all.

"Fine. Take him, we never cared for him anyway, he's worthless,"

"No. Blaine isn't worthless, you made him that way, and I'll be damnded to let you ruin this boys life, as you did my son,"

Cooper overheard all the shouting and ran to his brother's room. His Grandmother was yelling at his mother, and although it was unpleasant to hear, he managed to get a bit of what was happening.

His Grandmother didn't like him, and he was not going to blame her, he got everything while Blaine didn't, but it didn't mean he didn't care for his brother, and he wanted to see Blaine.

Cooper opened the door and saw Blaine crying in the same position he layed on the bed where his Grandmother left him.

Cooper immediately went to the bed and pulled Blaine up into a hug as he continued to cry.

"Shh...don't cry squirt,"

"She never cared about me Coop. *Hiccup*..I heard her...she...*hiccup*...I thought she,"  
>Blaine buried his head in Coopers neck as his brother patted his back softly.<p>

"Listen Blaine, Grandma will take good care of you, but just know I won't ever forget you,  
>you are my brother Blaine, and what mother says isn't true,"<p>

"I don't want to leave you! I don't care if I don't eat," Blaine admitted quietly.

"You have to go bro,"

"I don't wanna..."

"No. You can't stay here Blaine, you have to go with Grandma,"

They could hear them shouting again.

"Don't forget me?" Blaine begged as Cooper shook hs head.

"Never! I gotta go Blainers, I think she's coming, write me okay?"

Blaine nodded tearfully.

"Take care of yourself," Cooper whispered and locked the door as he took one last look at Blaine.

He knew he would never forget Blaine at that moment so he went to his room to cry, for the first time in a long time.

Cooper had always been the strong one, but now Blaine was going to have to be strong on his own, and his heart ached for his little brother.

When Burt was out of hospital Kurt did everything he could to take care of his had. He even started making the meals at home, to make sure he ate healthy.

Carole had called to see if they wanted to go shopping with Finny, and Kurt was delighted. He was still upset about what Mercedes had said how he treated Blaine, and so he knew shopping would help him smile.

Burt saw the excited look on his kid's face and took that as good sign, so he agreed.


	14. Sheets and Things

**O.M.G Little Numbers has anybody read this fan fic? The piano pieces make me swoon...I'm totally going to listen to them in bed as soon as I upload this...yep...I did download the songs into my Ipod immediately ;)**

**SHOUT OUT TO ItsTotallyAwesome for helping me with my crazy ideas! YOU ROCK. AND TO THOSE WHO ADD ME ON TUMBLR AND MENTIONED THIS...you rock too!**

**YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER...I hope...I'll GIVE YOU GUYS $10 if you don't like this chapter by the end. Oh I bet the suspense is killing you xD GO READ. NOW.**

Blaine's Grandmother was energetic for her age, and she still had beautiful long white hair that she tied up in a bun. She wore round sunglasses, and a knitted old dress with an old fashioned cloak.

Blaine was dragged into stores one by one with his Grandmother, and he was getting really tired, he was not used to so much walking, but he loved that his Grandmother took such good care for him. She didn't know that he liked boys though like his parents, maybe that's why.

They stopped by at the Food court, and she let Blaine pick out anything he wanted. He was hesitating, and didn't do anything for a good 10 minutes as she noticed.

"For heaven's sake child, do you get a say in anything you do?"

"No mam,"

"Call me Grandma Blaine,"

"Yes Grandma,"

Blaine's Grandmother sighed.

She kneeled down.

"I'm so sorry I haven't paid as much attention to you as I should have, I thought you were doing well on your own, I know my son is extremely harsh, and that's why I can't stand coming over, because it hurts me to see that he turned into the person that was not somebody I raised, I'm not angry with you okay boy? You're allowed to choose whatever you want to eat,"

Blaine was speechless. His eyes were as wide as an owl and he broke down crying.

His Grandmother was shocked. She couldn't understand how anyone could treat this perfect little angel so badly to make him frighten of her.

She pulled him into a hug.

"Hey! What's wrong, why are you like this? Has he done anything physical to harm you?" Blaine breathed in the scent of her old fashioned leather cloak.

Blaine knew she meant his father but he shook his head. Cooper had told him about the punches outside, but his father never touched him, he didn't even come near him.

"I…I'm bad," Blaine whispered looking around so no one else could hear. He trusted his Grandmother like he trusted Kurt. She was his only true family besides Cooper. Blaine hadn't been able to stop thinking about Kurt.

"No you're not,"

"I…I like…,"

"What do you like?" His Grandmother raised an eyebrow.

Blaine couldn't say it. He didn't want his Grandmother to hate him too.

"I…like ice cream,"

She smiled.

"What flavour?"

"Chocolate?" He asked starting to feel hungry despite the fact he was going to tell her something important.

She bought him the chocolate ice cream and watched him demolish some of it. He glanced at her expectantly, waiting for her to say it, but she didn't.

"What?" His grandmother asked tilting her head slightly as he stared at her.

"Aren't you going to tell me to slow down?" Blaine asked confused.

"Normally I would, but in your condition I don't blame you for eating so fast," She chuckled.

"Coop always tells me I got to eat slowly or I'll be sick,"

His grandmother frowned a little at the name but she appeared to be thinking.

"Does Cooper always get what he wants?" She questioned.

Blaine didn't answer at first.

"Blaine, you can tell me anything," She reminded. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah…"

"What's Cooper like to you,"

"Well…he brings me food, like sometimes mommy and daddy are so mad at me I have to stay in my room, so he gets me sandwiches or other stuff because I have not eaten in a long time," Blaine neglected to mention the cup cakes in case he got in trouble again.

Blaine's Grandmother thought for a while.

"Do you like Cooper?"

Blaine nodded.

"He's there when I really need him,"

"But he's not there all the time?"

Blaine shook his head sadly.

"Mommy doesn't like us talking,"

His Grandmother nodded.

His parents didn't like him doing a lot of things. She decided to worry about that when they got home.

"Well listen here Blaine, we are going to go in that store over there 'Sheets and Things', it has a lot of nice little Bow ties, that I know you liked to wear when you visited me when you were 5, you don't have to wear them if you out grown them, and maybe they might have some of those suspenders that'll make you look like a handsome young man, what do you say we go check it out? How do you feel about school?" She added as they walked towards the store, Blaine still licking his ice cream.

Blaine nodded.

"I love bow ties, and I want to go to school," He grinned.

"Good," She smiled.

"Come on, we'll talk about that later," They went inside and the lady at the register with the name Terri on her shirt stared at them.

"Excuse me Ms, but he isn't allowed to eat food in here," Terri glared at Blaine, who instantly looked at his shoes holding his unfinished icecream with a serviette around it.

His Grandmother didn't look too pleased.

"Look if he spills the ice cream, I'll pay for whatever damage it does," She reasoned.

Terri narrowed her eyes than nodded.

"Fine, you may go in,"

"Thank you," Blaine's Grandmother said leading him in. Blaine finished his ice cream, without dropping it much to Terri's relief…and they explored the store.

They found a few good shirts with different coloured bow ties in them and his Grandmother told him to go try them on, she waited outside for Blaine looking at more bowties in a different area. Blaine walked in the boys change room and asked another lady for two hangers…as he was looking for a spare room, he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't worry dad! This is the last one I swear!"

"Fine…I'll be at the counter when you're ready Kurt, but hurry up! Finn and Carole can't wait outside all day,"

Blaine turned around mouth agape as he saw Burt Hummel and his beautiful gorgeous Kurt standing there right in front of him. They hadn't noticed him yet, so he quickly dashed inside one of the last empty rooms at the end.

His 10 year old heart was racing.

Kurt Hummel was here. What do you do when the boy you have been crying over for months just reappeared?

Kurt was approaching; he could hear him muttering something about too many closed rooms. Blaine heard him approach his room finally and pulled him inside. Kurt was about to scream when Blaine put a hand to cover his mouth.

Kurt's eyes went wide when he realised it was Blaine.

They stared at each other.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered.

"Blaine? What…"

Forgetting about the future, forgetting about the past, forgetting about his parents, or his Grandmother who was still outside or Burt that was waiting impatiently for Kurt. He couldn't contain the beating of his small little heart that was pouring out feelings for the beautiful boy in front of him.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt.

Forgetting about consequences.

**Ahh the cliffhangers are back ;) GOODNIGHT LOVELY PEEPS. Sweet dreams**


	15. Can't fight this feeling

"You…." Kurt couldn't believe it.

That kiss had been amazing. Blaine was so beautiful in that red and green suspender and bowtie he had obviously tried on earlier, with his curly hair all over the place, but why now? Why in a store…How was he even here?

"Kurt," Blaine repeated cupping Kurt's cheek, he let himself touch every part of Kurt's face to see if he was real. Kurt chuckled quietly and showed him he was real by kissing Blaine once more. Just a light peck on the mouth.

They had no idea what they were doing but it didn't matter…even though it was just a touch, a press of two lips together, it meant something to them. They had been apart for so long, and Kurt was starting to get emotional. Blaine realised Kurt didn't move away surprisingly. He wouldn't stop staring at Blaine and it calmed and nerved him at the same time.

"Blaine…I've….,"

Suddenly two hands had tugged around Kurt's waist and were pulling him backwards. Blaine tried to grab Kurt's hand, but he wasn't fast enough, but it didn't matter because another two hands had pulled them both out of the change room. Blaine struggled against the person who he then found was the girl that gave him the hangers to try on the clothes and Terri was the other person holding Kurt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Terri raised her voice at Blaine and Kurt.

The other shoppers stared at them for a moment before returning to their activities when they realised it was the manager they looked disappointed. Obviously this wasn't the only time Terri got annoyed at customers.

"I…" Blaine stuttered.

"Excuse me! Let go of my Grandson this instant!" Blaine's Grandmother yelled across the room immediately coming towards them. Burt had come in the moment he realised Kurt was being attacked by a mad woman.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked Blaine ignoring the woman.

"His name is Blaine, and that other kid is also my son!" Burt argued.

"BLAINE FORCED A KISS ON THIS OTHER ONE HERE, YOUR SON, YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I STOPPED HIM TURNING INTO ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE! I saw them kiss in the camera!"

"I don't know the story behind Blaine's intentions, but they are kids and the word is GAY…you shouldn't be looking in there in the first place because that is illegal it's a change room and everyone is allowed to be who they want, in their own PRIVACY!" Burt fumed at the horrible witch who he never liked at the beginning anyway, she always wore a fake smile.

Blaine's Grandmother was eyeing Blaine suspiciously.

"I was worried about your son when he was dragged into the change room! So I checked the cameras!"

"Doesn't matter, you still have no right!" Burt raged. Carole had come in with Finn then, Finn looked happy to see Blaine, but not at the situation they were in.

"Burt is everything okay?" Carole asked. When she saw Kurt she smiled and waved pleasantly trying to ease the tension as well when she saw Blaine.

People had stopped for sure now and security were ushering them away, which was only two body guards anyway.

"He didn't force me," Kurt protested. Blaine stared at Kurt astounded.

"What?" Burt asked.

"Blaine didn't force me to kiss him…I…wanted him to,"

Blaine looked like he just got a whole weight lifted of his shoulder, and he immediately smiled shyly, he felt like he was floating on air, but not for long because the adults were arguing again.

"I didn't even know Blaine knew this other boy…" Blaine's Grandmother started

"Kurt," Burt interrupted.

"I didn't know about Blaine knowing about Kurt…but I can assure you, my Grandson doesn't have a habit of kissing strangers…he's had a rough childhood, and he wouldn't do anything to cause himself to get into more trouble," Blaine's Grandmother corrected.

Burt nodded in agreement; he was pleased to see that at least one of Blaine's family stuck up for him from what he heard of his past. The ladies let them go but they were not done with them yet.

Kurt and Blaine were nervously looking at each other when they could, but each time they did, one of them blushed or looked away.

"You need to leave, and take your sons with you, I forbid you to ever come in this store again," Terri crossed her arms at Burt and pointed her head towards the door waiting.

"Don't worry; we didn't want to come back again anyway!" Blaine's Grandmother shouted slapping bills on the counter for the clothes Blaine was currently wearing and walking outside.

"I need a moment with Blaine," Blaine's Grandmother said to Burt and his family before taking him outside and finding a quiet area.

"That's it, isn't it, that's why your parents hate you so much, you like boys,"

Blaine nodded sadly.

"I…I told mom that I liked Kurt, and she didn't want me to, she …said I needed to be punished, and I didn't mean to kiss him there Grandma, I just…he was…please don't be mad at me,"

She held up a hand for him to stop.

"Blaine… I am not extremely happy with the idea of you liking boys over girls, but I'll get over it, Kurt clearly see's something in you, and I don't blame him, I can tell just by looking at him, he would not stop staring at you for one, and for two he stuck up for you, so that's a good sign, his father seems like a nice man, do you get what I'm saying?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I don't care if you like Kurt, well I do, I think it's nice for you to like someone, even if you are a bit young, and I should not encourage you to kiss boys in public and definitely not at your age but I'm your Grandmother, and I accept you for who you are, don't let your parents try and change you Blaine, you are the sweetest boy I've seen in a long time from my generation, and I wouldn't treat you any less different,"

Blaine looked up unbelievably at his Grandmother. Was she serious? She didn't think he was bad? It was all becoming to much to comprehend.

He started to sob quietly as she hugged him.

"I wish you were my mom," Blaine admitted smiling after she wiped his tears.

"I never liked your mother in the first place, I think she's the one that changed your father into the person he is, but you shouldn't say things like that Blaine, it isn't nice, it wasn't nice for me either even if it's the truth because without your mother we wouldn't have you," She added touching his nose. Blaine smiled softly.

"So…! Why don't we go speak to Kurt young man?" Blaine beamed at the suggestion as she took his hand leading him back to Burt who was talking to Kurt about what had happened. Kurt had been crying Blaine noticed and he felt really bad.

"Excuse me," Blaine's Grandmother interrupted the two. Burt had sent Carole to buy Finn an ice cream to meet them back later.

"I'm sorry about all the drama in there Mr…"

"Hummel," Burt put out his hand which she shook.

"Right…Mr Hummel, Blaine hadn't meant to cause no trouble, and it appears he really cares about your son," She added smiling at Blaine who hid behind her, worried of the outcomes.

"I know, Kurt tells me he was shocked at first, but it was a good kind of shock," Burt chuckled glancing at Blaine for a moment with a smile before turning back to the woman.

She then turned her attention towards the other boy in front of her, who was looking in a daze.

"Well...I want to thank you Kurt, for whatever you done to Blaine to make him happy, and it's not going to be an easy ride for both of you, if you continue to be ….together, when you are older I may suggest, and Blaine's parents do not approve, but…hopefully we can be in touch with you all, and see what happens, I'm taking care of Blaine now, so it'd be a good thing for both of you,"

Burt looked relieved and smiled warmly at the woman and Blaine.

"Grandma!" Blaine suddenly shouted with an idea as he argued her to lean down.

She kneeled down as he wanted to whisper in her ears. She thought for a moment about the possibilities but looked at Blaine's face and nodded when he gave her the most puppy-pouting look she ever saw, she couldn't refuse.

"Kurt…what school do you go to?" She asked with a giggle at his delightful little jump.

Burt was surprised at how nice this woman was with Blaine.

"Lima public mam," Kurt replied politely.

"Well mannered, and he looks handsome too," She added to Blaine playfully pushing his shoulder. Burt laughed as he saw his son blush a deep pink at the compliment.

"How do you feel about Blaine coming to your school?"

Kurt's face lit up and nodded enthusiastically at Blaine who grinned.

"Good, well that settles it then, Mr Hummel, would you mind if I had your contact number?"

"Not at all, it was a pleasure to meet you, I'm really pleased on how you help Blaine, he's a wonderful kid," Burt admitted.

"My name is Suzie Anderson, you can call me Suzie though,"

"Pleasure to meet you Suzie,"

"Likewise, come along Blaine, we better get you home before dark, we'll see you around!" Suzie waved at Burt and his son, Blaine waved as well to Burt who appeared satisfied.

"Bye," Blaine whispered shyly as he stared at Kurt.

"Remember. I don't say goodbye to you," Kurt pecked his cheek. Burt coughed uncomfortably as Suzie rolled her eyes and tugged Blaine along gently with a small laugh.

"Come on you,"

Blaine smiled at Kurt, who smiled back as Burt took him to go find Carole and Finn.


	16. Glad you came

Blaine's Grandmother pulled a few strings and managed to get him into the same public school as Kurt.

As it turns out Cooper goes to the same school, Kurt just didn't know it was Blaine's brother, Cooper's friends were always picking on him so it was understandable as to why he didn't know. He still doesn't know, Blaine just assumes he did.

Blaine was thrilled, his parents not so much, but they didn't dare go against his Grandmother's wishes, and they didn't know about Kurt yet much to Blaine's relief when he realised Cooper hasn't said anything. Besides he didn't live with his parents anymore.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed when Blaine turned up to school on monday books in hand, a red shirt, black jacket, blue bow tie and dark blue jeans with hair gelled back much to Kurt's dismay, but his Grandmother insisted it looked adorable. Kurt found that Blaine wore glasses.

Kurt pretty much ran to him, when he entered the school gates into the playground. Blaine dropped his books and let his arms wrap themselves around Kurt in a hug leaving a smirk look on Mercedes face as she welcomed Blaine to the new school. He badly wanted to kiss Kurt again but his Grandmother warned that other people wouldn't understand.

"You look smart!" Kurt nodded in approval.

Blaine blushed.

"You look pretty," He admitted as he observed Kurt's amazing outfit.

"Hi Mercedes," Blaine answered as Kurt pouted when he let finally let go after breathing in Kurt's scent.

"No hi for me?" Kurt pouted.

"I never left you," Blaine whispered. Kurt giggled whilst Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something and how is it that you're here, you told me you didn't go to school?"

"My Grandmother took me shopping to buy new clothes, and we ran into Kurt, and I kissed Kurt, and my Grandmother..."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH...Hold it Blainers! You KISSED KURT?" Mercedes almost screamed, earning a few disapproving looks from other students including Cooper and his friends. Sebastian was one of them Blaine had noticed.

"Mercedes shh," Kurt bit his bottom lip and steered them away from the evil eyes of their peers.

"Yeah.." Blaine stuttered staring at Kurt as he said it and smiled softly.

"So what is kissing like?" Mercedes grinned.

"It was nice," Kurt added shyly.

"I thought it was nice too, Kurt's lips were soft..." Blaine agreed.

"Okay, this is becoming too much to watch," Mercedes groaned as she saw them glance at each other's lips, both looking away embarressed.

"Hey Hummel, got a friend for us to play with huh?" A boy with not so kind eyes came up to them as he smiled wickedly at Blaine.

"Don't touch him," Kurt said protectively standing in front of Blaine.

"Oh don't worry, we aren't fags like you," One of Cooper's friends said also joining the boy. Blaine frowned.

"Don't call him that! It's a rude word," He shouted.

"What...aren't you one as well?"

"Get away from them!" Cooper's voice echoed across the playground.

"Aww come on Coop, if you want to hang with us, you have to pick on the losers,"

Cooper was silenced. Blaine stared at his brother hoping for him to stick up for them.

"Get lost, now" Cooper said putting a rougher tone to his voice to Kurt and Blaine.

"He's your brother!" Mercedes fumed, remembering hearing his last name in roll call. Kurt's eyes went wide as he looked at Blaine. Blaine was too busy eyeing Cooper for help.

The bullies were staring at Cooper crossing their arms waiting for his answer to this absurd announcement.

"I don't have a brother," Cooper answered. Kurt could feel Blaine tense next to him.

"HOW DARE..." Mercedes started.

"No he's right," Blaine muttered.

Cooper felt so bad, he wanted the ground to swallow him up when he saw the devastated look on Blaine's face. He hadn't meant to say that, but the bullies were his friends, and without them he had no one but his brother,  
>and his brother was a nice person, he wasn't, he didn't deserve to be his brother.<p>

"Come on Kurt," Blaine pulled Kurt with him and Mercedes to the other side of the playground.

"I...I just need to be alone for a moment," Blaine said walking away from Kurt and Mercedes to the bathroom when they left the group of laughing kids mocking Blaine's ridiculous clothes.

"Blaine..." Kurt called.

"Let him go Kurt," Mercedes hushed grabbing his arm gently.

Cooper excused himself from his friends after they returned to their activities.

He needed to talk to Blaine.

Kurt saw him go after Blaine and immediately lashed out at him. Kurt started punching Cooper chest.

Coopers friends straight away came to help.

"KURT!" Mercedes warned.

Blaine rushed back out when he heard Kurt's voice being called more than once. He saw his brother on the ground and gasped.

"YOU HURT HIM, DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" Kurt screamed as Mercedes tried to pull him of…

Cooper was in shock at the fury in Kurt's face.

"No...Kurt, please...," Blaine ran to him as the other boys kicked at Kurt to get of Cooper. Kurt was crying, and Cooper screamed for him to stop.

Blaine managed to help Mercedes get Kurt away from the guys.

"You'll pay for this Hummel! It's a shame Blaine that you had to hang out with him," Blaine heard Sebastian mention as he took Cooper away from them.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him.

"Kurt...you...why would you do such a thing, are you crazy, they could have hurt you badly!"

"You are also lucky there were no teachers around," Mercedes pointed out.

"He was going to go after you, he hurt you Blaine, I know because you were sad because of him, and I couldn't let him make you sad again,"

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt.

"Shh its okay, I'm okay, I have you, I don't need him," Blaine muttered as Kurt cried against his chest.

Mercedes was watching the other boys daring them to come near her who were staring at Kurt ready to be murdered.

"Is he really your brother?" Kurt questioned staring at Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine sighed.

"I thought he was,"

"I'm sorry," Kurt added quietly. Blaine stroked his back.

"It's okay Kurt,"

"If he does anything I'll..." Mercedes began.

"You won't do nothing, Cedes, he's still my brother, I just won't let him know that,"

"He hurt you," Kurt protested.

"I don't want you to do that again okay Kurt? I can't have you hurt," Blaine gently touched a bruise on Kurt's arm where the boys kicked at, rubbing his thumb over it gently.

"I don't like them," Mercedes said crossly with her hands on her hips.

Kurt nodded.

"Me neither,"

"Let's see if we can find our own place to sit," Blaine suggested. They nodded, but before they could walk around the bell rang for class.

"We have English, come on," Kurt pulled both of them hurriedly into the school after Mercedes gave Blaine his books back that he dropped earlier.

Blaine refused to look at Cooper all day in school, he had every right to in his opinion, so he stayed with Kurt pretty much to the hip which Mercedes was not shy on commenting about, she teased them a lot throughout the day except for when Sam came along to separate her from them at lunchtime.

The boys hadn't given them any trouble so far but they thought that was just because they had teachers in the classrooms, and when the bell rang for classes Kurt and Blaine were always the first one to rush out.

She looked at them sadly, but Kurt told her to go.

"Hey look, I saw what those guys did, and if they do something again tell me, I'll stop them," Sam added as he took Mercedes with him waving goodbyes to the boys. Blaine just nodded with a small smile and grabbed Kurt's hands.

"Come with me," He whispered. Kurt obeyed as he was pulled to the bottom oval which was at the end of the school playground.

Blaine had seen it when he arrived, and he glanced over his shoulders to make sure no one was running after them. He found the bush he was looking for, the oval was where most kids went to play sport, and since they were too busy kicking the ball around they didn't notice Blaine dragging Kurt into the trees, they hid behind plants, and no one could see them. Kurt wasn't happy though, and Blaine couldn't understand why.

"Hey...we're alone now, why are you upset?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt refused to sit down but Blaine pulled him down so he wouldn't be seen.

"The ground is dirty!" Kurt scoffed.

"Don't worry, it's just me, I don't care,"

"But...My pants," Kurt made a disgusted face.

"Here," Blaine took of his jacket and laid it down on the grass offering Kurt a seat.

"But...you'll be cold,"

"I don't want them to see you Kurt,"

Kurt looked hurt.

"You know what I mean, I mean, I just don't want them to do anything bad to you," Blaine corrected.

Kurt nodded and reluctantly sat down. He opened up his arms.

"Come here Blaine,"

Blaine looked at him confused.

"I want to keep you warm," Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine smiled and crawled into Kurt's arms sighing into the boys neck.

"I've missed you so much," Kurt whispered into the back of Blaine's head.

"You saw me two days ago," Blaine chuckled.

"You know what I mean,"

Kurt leaned back against a tree branch much to Blaine's surprise and let Blaine lean on his stomach, rubbing his arms to keep him warm.

"You are beautiful," Kurt announced quietly for only Blaine too hear and frowned when he couldn't play with Blaine's curls like he did in Day Care.

Blaine then looked up to Kurt with a shock expression on his face.

"Has no one said you are beautiful before?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine shook his head with a grin.

"Only Carole…she um, she said that you could see me as Belle from Beauty and the Beast," Blaine told remembering his conversation with Carole.

Kurt bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Well you are, I'm the Beast,"

"No..., you are Belle, I already told Ms Carole that," Blaine smiled shyly and leaned into peck Kurt on the lips behind the bushes.

Kurt smiled against his mouth on his.

"My daddy says we shouldn't kiss," Kurt said quietly.

"My Grandmother said the same thing," Blaine frowned.

"But ...I like kissing you," Kurt looked sad.

"Me too," Blaine agreed.

"They think only adults are allowed to kiss," Kurt repeated his father's words.

"I don't think that's fair, I mean, it's not like it's a bad word or something," Blaine thought it was stupid. They kissed in fairytales didn't they?

"Well, it can be a secret kiss,"

"A Secret kiss?" Blaine wondered.

"Yeah...like when no one see's us, it can just be for just...you and me to know about,"

Blaine looked enthusiastic about that.

"Yeah! A secret kiss so we don't get in trouble, and so we can do it more," Blaine clapped his hands quietly.

Kurt blushed.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Am...am I a..am...I a good kisser?" Kurt looked down cheeks flaming red hot.

Blaine appeared extremely confused and pulled Kurt's hands into his.

"You are very good Kurt,"

"Really?"

"Really...really," Blaine beamed.

"Hey let's eat before the bell rings," Kurt pulled out his lunch box.

Blaine frowned again.

"I don't have lunch,"

"What?" Kurt sounded angry.

"Sebastian took my lunch,"

"Here, you can share mine," Kurt refused to let Blaine go hungry, unwrapping his sandwich and two biscuits giving Blaine half, but Blaine argued.

"No...it's yours,"

"I want you to have it," Kurt insisted.

Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine... please, for me?" Kurt made a puppy face that Blaine couldn't ignore and groaned.

Kurt gave him the food satisfied and they watched each other as they ate.

Kurt could tell Blaine was hungry because he ate really fast.

"Finny's mum is going to make muffins when we go home, I'll bring you some tomorrow," Kurt smiled.

Blaine felt guilty for taking Kurt's food.

"I can't Kurt,"

"Yes you can! I want you to,"

"But,"

"Blaine...you are hungry, it's okay,"

After they finished their lunch the bell rang, Blaine made Kurt wait till the kids ran inside before helping him of the ground.

Kurt brushed the grass of Blaine's jacket and gave it back feeling terrible for it again.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, I wanted you to have it," Blaine smiled widely repeating Kurt's words as they ran back hand in hand to the building out of the bushes again.

They stopped when Sebastian was standing outside waiting for them.  
>Kurt tugged at Blaine's sleeve nervously. Blaine held Kurt's arm securely.<p>

"Where were you two hiding?" Sebastian blocked the doorway.

"None of your business get out of their way," Sam added appearing with Mercedes nearby.

"Says who?"

"Says the guy in charge of your position on the soccer team," Sam threatened. They didn't play football till High school, but being on the soccer team was still important and Sam was older than all of them, so he knew how to get to the bullies as he held Mercedes's hand.

Sebastian glared at him but moved. Blaine mouthed a thank you to Sam, and pulled Kurt along with him to the next class.

Lima Public was alright so long as he had Kurt with him.


	17. You move me Kurt

"Hey young man how was your first day at school?" Suzie asked as Blaine got home with a huge smile on his face, one that she was sure was because of Kurt.

"It was great Grandma! Me and Kurt got to share a table In class, and Mercedes, another girl from day care was there, and I already know her, and her friend Sam helps protect me and Kurt, so we don't have to be afraid of the bullies, because the bullies hurt Kurt so bad Grandma, it makes my stomach hurt,"

Suzie nodded with a slight frown about the bullies.

"Do they hurt Kurt or you at all now?" She asked worried as she set out some Sandwiches cut up in triangles for Blaine to eat on the table with a glass of orange juice while he does his homework.

"No Grandma, not after Sam helps us, Kurt's okay now," He muttered between his food which he thanked her for.

"No talking with your mouth full," Suzie scolded.

Blaine nodded and ate the rest in silence. Suzie was still a little worried about the fact that there were bullies at the school, she decided she would call Burt about it, and see if he knows about it.

"I'll be back," Suzie said patting Blaine on the shoulder as she left to go in the living room. Blaine nodded as he continued to eat and looked over his homework.

Suzie Anderson picked up the phone and dialled Mr Hummel's phone number.

"Excuse me Mr Hummel? Could I speak to you for a moment? It's Suzie,"

…..

Blaine looked up when Suzie walked back in holding the phone in her hands.

"Honey, I got someone who'd like to speak to you," She held out the phone as he took it in curiosity.

"Hello?" Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine beamed and almost choked on his food.

"H…hi! Hi Kurt," Blaine breathed and smiled at his Grandma who waved as she left him in his own privacy.

"Blaine! Do you…maybe wanna…come…over on Friday night for sleep over?" Kurt sounded unsure and Blaine was so happy to hear his voice. 

"Really?

"Yeah….," 

"Is your dad okay with that?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Mhm, my dad said your Grandma asked him,"

Blaine could hear Burt in the background telling Kurt he wasn't supposed to say that.

Blaine giggled.

"O…okay then, I can't wait Kurt,"

"Blaine?" Kurt said quietly after he asked his dad if he could leave for a minute.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I….um, I…I'm really glad to have you back,"

"Me too Kurt, I miss you already," 

Kurt laughed.

"You are so cute," Kurt sighed happily. Blaine was thrilled to make Kurt happy again.

Suzie walked back in with a big grin on her face.

"I gotta go, do my homework now, I'll see ya tomorrow Kurt,"

"See ya Blainers, take care,"

"You too,"

"I don't wanna hang up," Kurt admitted. Blaine laughed.

"Me neither,"

"Ok, on the count of 3," Kurt replied. Blaine giggled.

"Ok," He whispered.

"1….,"

"2….," Kurt said slowly.

Blaine could hear a "HEY!" when suddenly Kurt wasn't on the phone anymore.

"Bye Blaine! Kurt's gotta go now," Blaine blushed when he heard Burt's voice.

"Uh…bye…Burt, say bye to Kurt,"

"I will kiddo, see you on Friday,"

Suzie laughed at the disappointed look on Blaine's face.

"Gosh, it looks like you've fallen hard kid,"

"Huh?" Blaine asked clueless.

"You love Kurt don't you," She asked gently lifting him into her lap. Lucky he was still small so she could do that.

"I…., I think so, but he's too perfect, and what if…what if I'm not good enough for him? One day I wanna be his prince," Blaine answered.

"You're perfect too kid, and Kurt would want you to be his prince as well,"

"Mr Burt said that as well, I didn't believe him tho,"

"Why not?" Suzie frowned.

"Cause, momma didn't think so, and she knows me longer,"

"Your mom is wrong Blaine, you are perfect, and just because you like Kurt instead of a girl doesn't make it any different, I told you this,"

Blaine nodded.

"Thank you Grandma,"

"Your welcome Blaine, now go take a nap, you've done enough homework, and you got a big week ahead of you,"

Blaine nodded pulling her into a hug which she was stunned over before hurrying into his new bedroom.

On Friday Blaine's grandmother held his hand as they walked up the Hummel's house front steps. Blaine was feeling really nervous, he didn't know why, because he's seen Kurt many times before.

Kurt opened the door on the first ring and pulled Blaine into a hug immediately.

"You came!"

Suzie let go of his hand and gave the bag to Mr Hummel who thanked her for letting this arrangement happen.

"Go on in kids, I'll get your dinner ready soon," Burt laughed as Blaine struggled to pull free from Kurt's hug.

"Bye Grandma! Thank you!"

"Thank you mam!" Kurt smiled warmly at her before tugging Blaine in to see his room.

Blaine's Grandmother and Burt stood awkwardly at the front door.

"So…what was it, you wanted to talk about?" Burt asked as she waited politely for the kids to leave before beginning a conversation.

"Oh…Right, so, I'm not sure if you are aware Mr Hummel, but when Blaine came home from school he told me that Kurt was bullied,"

Burt made a fist and looked really upset at that announcement as he tried to remain calm.

"Mhm…, I warned Kurt about the bullies before, what did Blaine say?" He asked for her to continue.

"Well, it appears to be okay now, Blaine says they have an older classmate that likes to help them out, and says he is really nice, the kid's name is Sam who apparently is good friends with a girl named Mercedes?"

Burt nodded knowing the little girl who Kurt hang out with also Finn.

"Blaine also told me a few things later on how Kurt didn't want you to worry about things at school, but Mr Hummel, I really like your kid, and he's very sweet, and I can assure you if anything happens to either of them, I'd be more than happy to help press chargers against the school, I've got enough money to scare them of to do so, and a lot of experience,"

Burt smiled and put out a hand for her to shake which she took.

"That means a lot to me, and call me Burt, please, thank you so much for everything," Burt said sounding happier than he has in a long time.

"You're welcome Burt, well I'll come pick him up on Sunday is that alright? If he get's in any trouble, call me,"

"Oh he won't be no trouble," Burt assured and bid the nice woman goodbye.

Meanwhile Kurt and Blaine were already cuddled up on top of Kurt's bed as they waited for Kurt's dad to call them out.

"Ya know, I think my dad is gonna marry Carole,"

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he looked real nervous last time she was over, he asked me what I thought of him marrying her, and I think it'd be cool to have Finny as a brother, and Finny says he treats her like a queen, but one time he caught them kissing, he said it was gross," Kurt made the same face Finn had made.

Blaine laughed pleasantly but looked sad.

"Blaine…,"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Do you think two boys can marry?"

Blaine looked surprised but nodded.

"Ms Carole says so,"

Kurt bit his lip and giggled.

"What?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Would….would you marry me when we are older?"

"Of course I would, I wanna be your prince,"

Kurt blushed.

Blaine watched Kurt as he gently rubbed his thumb against Blaine's cheek.

"I don't think I'm allowed to do this," Kurt said seriously.

Blaine nodded but continued to let him touch his face.

"But I want to," Kurt assured as Blaine looked at him with sad eyes.

"You move me Kurt," Blaine said as Kurt continued to look at him adoringly.

He watched Kurt's chest breathe heavily and the biggest smile appeared on his face.

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine asked suddenly overwhelmed.

"Secret kiss," Kurt whispered.

"Secret kiss," Blaine repeated.

"KURT, BLAINE! DINNER'S READY!" Burt shouted.

Kurt groaned.

Blaine laughed as he pecked Kurt's cheek and pulled him of the bed.

"Come on, let's go, my prince,"

The End. – Sorry guys I had to end it at some point, an I wanted it to have a cute fluffy ending : ) If I ever have time I might write a sequel, but it took me forever to write all of this because my last damn year of school, so in December I'm free wooh! Hope you enjoyed it!.


End file.
